ブルー悪魔!
by AngelBriefs
Summary: (Title: 'Buru Akuma') AU. Chapter 3 updated. Reckless feeling Bra, recently broke up with her boyfriend and feigned for something new. Commitment-phobe Lapis refused to change for anyone. To her, he was just a rebound. To him, she was just a one night stand. In their own little world, where rules didn't exist... what's the worst that could happen? Pleasure before common sense.
1. Calling the Shots!

**Disclaimer: **The Dragonball series is owned by _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. and all logos, _DragonBall_, _DragonBall Z_,_DragonBall GT_ character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd... and of course our original creator, _Akira Toriyama_ of course.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**warning**.

It's _hentai_, folks.

This pairing not your cup of tea, simply click the 'x'.

Keep it moving.

Otherwise, enjoy.

.

.

.

.

* * *

DRAGON BALL Z

**Buru Akuma_!_**

* * *

(ブルー悪魔)

"Blue Devil"

* * *

**Chapter One** – Calling the Shots!

* * *

**T**he golden orange sun sets over the horizon and over a mass of spheres on cemented sticks and dome shaped buildings. A metropolis environment, it is.

Giant palm trees almost as large as the skyscraper buildings, stretched high to the clouds. Yellow light gleamed and reflect over sky blue tinted windows. A group of female friends, counted three, walked together in a red carpeted hall with waxed plank walls. An apartment estate that would be deemed high-class by its common and rivaled estates. The girls are in the sixteenth floor. Decorative plants and vases surround them. A line of large glass served as wall, continued on with its path to their left hand sides. Their silhouettes stretched, displaying the shape of varied hairstyles.

"Well that sucks," A female would comment. "I wish he could have been nicer to you about it, you want me to kick his ass?"

A blue ponytail swayed to and fro over the back of a silver charmed heart-shaped necklace, while a pair of hands next to her clutched a binder and geometry textbook.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll handle it on my own. I don't think it's a big deal. He's the one that blew it. He just lost the best thing that's happened to him. We're finished. On with life, I guess."

"If you say so..."

There is a girl walking in front of them, golden blonde hair. Her hands clasped together in front of her, while she gave them a tour of what is her new home. Her fishtail braid hung elegantly over her collared shoulder. The baby hairs of her hair sticking out, bounced lightly with her movement.

"Yeah," The twenty-something year old went on, gentle smile plastered on her face. "It's got its own washer and dryer... a dishwasher. Working air conditioner and everything."

Marron Chestnut, amazed with her own words beamed at her two friends. From what it looks like, she had counted those with her fingers. She was wearing a simple blue button down shirt with white plastic buttons. It was tied above her rolled up denim shorts. Her skin pink tinged from the exposure from the sun, a pair of sunglasses over her head. Behind her, a raven haired young woman who is a quarter saiyan. She is the daughter of former protector of planet Earth; Son Gohan and granddaughter of the legendary, Son Goku. They call her Pan. The girl with the black tresses pinched her lips into a smile, her coal black eyes reflected glee as the group continued and passed different numbered doors.

Each number digit is embellished and carved over miniature metal plates and last of the two, the beauty Bra Briefs mingles with different buttons on her expensive, touchscreen cellular phone with her family's company insignia in the back of it. A splitting image and a youthful version of Bulma. Heir to the wealthy and well-known organization, Capsule Corp.

"Man, this is really cool," Feeling better with herself after changing, Bra had commented. Her slender fingers dug lightly under the black side of the plastic container that contained a whipped cream and strawberry pound cake. Red syrup glazed lightly from the ends of the fruits. It was a consolation gift Bulma told her to bring along to 18 and Krillin.

The older blue haired woman in a flashback had commented that it had been about time that the two had moved out of Master Roshi's tiny island. Krillin rubbed the back of his head laughing amongst the fog of the girl's memory and it fades. A classy apartment selected by his beautiful wife, when she chose to further her education and career. Before she even knew it, job openings have been pouring in over her – more than she knew what to do with – and now her family is supported at a much higher wage. It brought her joy seeing her daughter smile. She had wished she had done it a lot sooner. Marron could not have been happier.

Retrieving the key from her caramel colored sling clutch bag, the amber haired girl fiddled with the doorknob, keeping her cute grin. "You guys ready?"

"Open it, open it!" Pan rejoiced. Bra blinked. A wondrous expression on her features when Marron twisted the extravagant hook doorknob opens it with a light click. She flicked on the light switches with her hand, where the a/c thermometer sat next to it.

Enough time have been given to the girls to jog and explore. They kicked off their shoes off when Marron shuts the door. Pan's backpack slid from her shoulder and she tossed it carelessly to the ground, which the blonde did not mind.

Bra sat her designer strappy purse next to Pan's backpack. Her smile grew when she ambled towards to the dark and flowing curtains. Black semi-transparent drapery hung flowing and transparent. The sky's orange blend into white and darker blue hues. "Hey, I think you can see my house from here." Bubbly laughter from the girl. A popping noise from a can of soda being opened behind her.

"So pretty!" Bra gushed. She sets the cake gift down neatly over the waxed marble surface. The kitchen island. The large windows were definitely a plus. Free cable, romantic scenery. That wasn't all a big deal to her, but it had been nice not being groped by the perverted turtle hermit once in a while, when she visits Marron. Coming of age, the blue haired girl had learned how to take on such manner without calling on her father.

"Now, who's ready to party?!" Pan screamed, throwing her hands up in the background. No adults in the house except Marron. Perfect scenery. Bra laughed and charged towards the girl in her red midriff top and daisy dukes. The wind of her movement lifts the strands of Marron's hair, when she removed her hand from the surface of her bubbly refreshment. The girls with their hands in one another hop up and down on one of the sectionals, next to a ceramic vase. Marron shook her head in dismay. A tiny sweat mark appears on her temple and disappears.

"Come on you two, get down from there!"

A matching black pillow slung at her face and she clutched the middle, "Get a load off, Marron. There's no need for you to act so old!" Bra acquiesced with a sly facial expression. The back of her ponytail meets Pan's pillow and she closed her eyes, giving a more innocent appeal with her gestures.

Something must have gotten to Marron, "I'm not that old, you're gonna get it!"

She left her soda on the counter and commences to suffocating and pounding her friends with the pillows.

Pan's boasts, "You two goobers don't have a chance! "

"Don't be _too_ sure of yourself. I counted," Bra replied. "That's five times I knocked you off the sofa, you owe me a snack tomorrow!"

"Get real_!_"

Marron shuts the two up with a quick ambushing. It had been a long time since they've interacted this way, besides talking about makeup and boys at least. This had been a really refreshing experience for the three of them. Bra reckless with her acts, knows she could afford the things she breaks. Their laughter bounced through the walls. The ceiling chandelier rumbled from their friendly assaults. With a devious smile Marron lifts a pillow and tosses it up and down in her hand. "Well, it looks like it's me that's going to settle this round. _Hasta la vi _– _!_" The phone rang and the woman fell near the glass coffee table with a light thud. "_uf!_" Pillows pelted her and her mouth forms a into a long, squiggly line.

Bra stepped onto the ground and touched her lip, hearing it ring for the forth time, "You should... probably get that."

Marron's panting slowed and she nods at her friend. Pan straightens up the furniture behind them and sighed.

"Uh-huh," Pan and Bra inched towards her, in attempt to listen to the call with their ears next to the receiver. "uh-huh..." Marron nods again.

"Marron who called!? Is that a boy!? Who is that?!" Pan asks all three obnoxiously. Marron's teeth sunk to her bottom lip and she closed her palm over the bottom of the phone.

"Hey, can't you see that I'm on the phone?"

"Well, obviously." Pan pouted and her eyebrows pinched with her glare. "Who is it?"

Bra pressed her eyes shut and ambles back to the small sectional. She pressed her hands at each sides of her hips and gives a small sigh. She folded her arms and crossed her legs. Marron plugs one ear and her elbow nearly bumps Pan's chin. "I'm gonna have to take this in another room. I'll be back, girls."

"For how long? Aren't we all grown up? What's with you hiding stuff from me?!"

"I'm sorry," Marron spoke softly into the device. "Yes, I have company over. I can take this some place else if you want."

"Well, that's fun," The short saiyan's pout slanted sideways and she arched down with her knuckles lightly dug in her hips, tapping her foot. "_Do_ what you want, I guess."

It was Marron's turn to sigh and she brought her body up to full height, dusting herself off. She sauntered towards the gray hallway in her lace socks, her petite body fades in the blackness of it.

"That was rude you know," Bra commented. She confronts her right away. "You don't ever yell when someone is on the phone." Her voice had been riddled with her natural alto pitch and an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. Pan rolled her eyes at the cerulean haired saiyan and dropped her hands to each side.

"You were bunched up with me too," Pan retorted defensively.

"That didn't sound like any normal cute guy. Sheesh, you think at about age 18 you'd get it by now."

"Well, who cares. You two are just mean." The girl huffs before her friend in front of the flat plasma screen television.

"That's not true... Really, I don't think she'd deliberately tell you that to hurt your feelings. She would have said the same to me, if I acted immature like that." Hand flop.

"So, I'm immature huh?!"

Bra eyes widened when she rose. Such a small comment. That could not have did her in.

"Shh! Pan. Be quiet."

"No, _you_ shh! I'm going to take a walk!" Impulsive and ready with her footing, the miffed demi-saiyan turned her back to the blue haired girl and strides towards her backpack that was laying on the ground. She picked it up and slung it over her slim shoulder again. "Until you quit acting like my parents."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm leaving."

Bra gaits towards the windows with the long curtains and slides one open to one side, "See?! How dare you! That's what I'm talking about! Why can't you be nice?!" Bra hollered this, but immediately clamped her hands over her mouth and glared at herself for shouting.

Crouched on her heels at the window ledge, the short haired saiyan leered at the girl that jogged towards her and poked her nose up in disdain. "_pft_. I'm am nice." Pan touched her chest and shifted her eyes. Her lips poked out. "Everyone else is just _rude_." Snooty side-glance and she lifted her head back up at her peer. "You have fun playing mom, Bra. I'm _going _to get a hotdog."

Bra made a face at the last word of her sentence and thought,_ 'Selfish brat, why do I even bother at all?' _she fumed in her head. She tries to reason with her again, "And what am I going to tell Marron?"

"I don't care!" Blunt outburst. That line again. The other teenager's patience was wearing thin and she didn't care. "I'm just going to do what I want to do. Sitting down and talking about clothes is boring! I can't talk about boys all the time, Bra!"

"Well don't expect me to cover up for you, when you're asked about being a bitch_!_"

Bra's short temper reared and she slammed the sliding window closed, making Pan lose balance somewhat. A muffled, "Hey!" The demi-saiyan ascends in the air, using ki from her body. It had been miraculous that the other girl's inherited strength had not shattered or cracked the glass. It must have been bulletproof, but even so... she could have still damaged it. Bra's chin dipped and she glared. She couldn't hear what Pan had been saying, but she was sure it would be a clump of swears.

Her face froze, mortified to see that she is flipping her off now with both her hands and spanking each of her own butt cheeks.

The young woman that was still indoors gnashed her teeth together and crossed her arms, scowling at her with disapproval glinting in her cobalt blue irises. In an animated way, Bra yanked the curtains together and they closed. The fuming girl marched towards a couch that had a slender floor lamp next to it and dropped down onto it.

"_haha_. Wow..." An unknown male's voice caved in.

Marron is seen again. She emerged from the darkness of the hall. As if, almost on cue. Bra's ears suddenly felt hot and her cheeks automatically bleeding a beet red color, seeing a gentleman with jet black hair standing a couple of feet diagonal from her. She removed her palms that were resting next to her knees and peered over the loveseat behind her. It had been a couple of inches below her shoulder, so this had been easy for her.

Icy blues matched with discernment, slanted towards her. The immediate thought for her had to have been to look away. She did just that, rather quickly. It looked like Marron had really been in a hurry, now. She reached for the coat rack and stretches an arm through her jacket. Bra lifted herself up and stared at her alarmed. She ignored the man,"Where are you off to? You're not gonna leave me here, are you?" The half-saiyan teen piped up. She would hope that she didn't sound like a small girl when she asked that. Her composure distorted when Marron reached next to a bowl of wax fruit, getting her keys.

"My dad's at the ER. Mom says it had something to do with some sort of food poisoning. I'll have to meet with them. It'll only take a minute," The blonde excuses herself in front of an awestruck Bra.

The girl glared. Everyone knew whenever her blonde friend would say something would take a minute, she is usually dead wrong, "Ugh, Marron. That could take _hours_. That's what you're doing... You really are going to leave me here."

"I'm not gonna take long. Uncle 17 can babysit you," Marron teased.

"Babysit..." Bra mouthed in a little voice, as if she did not catch what she had said. "That has _got_ to be the lamest joke you've thought up in less than ten seconds. I'm no kid."

Bra's eyes tilt, looking back at the bored android who had his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was pretty sure that he had been that one relative that Marron mentioned that had his own home in the forest. She didn't have time to ask what he is doing all the way there, instead she spat, "As if! W-What am I supposed to do_?!_ Grouchy Pan didn't even say bye, now you –"

"Hey... where's Pan?"

"That's the thing! What I've been trying to tell you, Marron! Pan's – "

"I'll be back!"

"Marron_!_"

The one that is identified as 17 shrugged. Bra flinched at the wooden 'Welcome Home' door ornament shaking under its metal coils at his niece's departure and his corner gaze returned to her. The saiyan's mouth changes shape when she feels the couch cushion sink with his weight. She averts her eyes, leering a nearby waste basket.

It was apparent that he didn't care that she was there or not – so it seemed. The girl barely able to look at him, is now left simmering in her thoughts. It's not like she 'liked' him or anything. She was just checking him out – but first, Bra would have to figure out now... is if she wanted to go home or not and what sort of revenge she should have, for feeling like she had been ditched in such a way, _'Ughh! I can't believe they flaked out on me like that! ...They just wait until next time.' _

Bra uncrossed her legs and squeezed her knees lightly with her hands. The sound of a plastic bag crumpled and rumpled near her ear. Her vexed feelings unveiled, the saiyan reclines to one side on the sofa with her face resting on her hand. Another boring barbecue is still taking place at her place. She would think about now, the older adults would be drinking and bobbing for apples.

A mental 'ick' at her visions. Even if she is to retreat to her bedroom when she gets home, her mother and father had no ordinary friends. They would be loud enough to disrupt their whole block. That had to be no ordinary earthquake she, Marron and Pan had felt earlier. Fat Buu stealing her desserts, had already lost its luster for her. Added, her father would still be shouting at their guests and then passing out from absorbing so much alcohol. Her brother Trunks, a total different story. Hanging out with him and Goten, would be just as entertaining as washing dishes and folding laundry... and maybe she could track down Pan to see if she's up to no good. Then, there could be some things she would use on her later on. Bra stops herself and debates with herself, asking 'what good that would do' mentally.

"Oh. Hey, you look bored," A voice broke the silence. A testy glance from the male with the licorice hair, when she peered up to observe him. Marron's uncle. "Do you know the channels on here? Gonna be completely honest with ya, I don't think I'm use to this kind of cable."

Bra gave her cutest fake grin she could muster at the time with her eyes closed and brought her small frame close to him. "You want me to help you out?"

"uhhm. _Sure_," Seeing right through her, the android scoots up on his elbows and cocked his head slightly at one direction from her peculiar response. "That would be pretty cool, I guess."

The saiyan beamed and took the brand new remote controller in her small hands. As she flipped through the comedy channels, nightly news and the guide, he smoothed out his strands with his fingers with one hand. Bra flips to channels 37, 02, 168. The bright green numbers glowed on the flat screen. From a moment of deciphering what is on the digital package, the young woman spoke up, "Well, it's no wonder you're not finding your channels. This is satellite."

17's face changed and he squints and his mouth parts. His eyebrows formed creases on his head,"_Satellite_."

"Aw, satellite sucks," Wry remark from the droid and he took the offered controller back into his palm.

"Just keep flipping through, maybe you'll find something you'll enjoy," Bra suggested.

"I don't really... watch television."

_'Oh, come on,' _Bra's false grin froze for a while.

His set of words had been uncanny to her. All of the technological devices they have nowadays meshed with how young he looked, this was sort of odd to her. She had just remembered that Marron's family aren't natives in West City. It had even been a surprised that Marron's mother would even pick an apartment in such an active environment.

There had always been somewhat of a country air risen from the blonde woman. Surely a big home in a relaxing nature scene would probably suit the Chestnuts a whole lot better. Then again, there's to show Bra that she should not judge a book by its cover. She heartily equips that quote in her head and stashes it away, for some pretend 'other time'.

17 breathed through his nose, skimming through a ventriloquist handling singing with a glass of water in one hand and his wooden puppet in the other. There would at least be fourteen different aerobics channels he's flipped through, already. All in HD.

"I'm getting a headache."

"hmh," Bra bit her lip and sat up more with her body more erect. She thinks to herself, now. Maybe being alone with him could have some advantages. _Creepy_ advantages – but then again, the teen was not going to deny to herself of that sudden feeling. Even though it felt like a few minutes had pass, she did find him a little bit attractive. A youthful face with a perfect pointy nose, cute dimples whenever he frowned and silky black manageable hair. Rare to see on a guy. Most boys in her city are either too strapping or hyperbolically untidy.

From Bra's angle, she would be able to see the veins crawl underneath 17's skin. He had nice toned arms from up his sleeves. It gave the girl's lower back, slight goosebumps. She swallowed, peering over at him. Thinking already, that he must have worked out. Such a dour demeanor he had to him. It sort of made her want to learn more, just from that tiny glance. Maybe he noticed her already. Or, it could just be his aroma. She already thought he smelled good. Then, she shook her head again.

Bra blinked twice and shook her head at her thoughts. Stupid hormones. Eye-twitch. Her bad. Stupid 'stereotypical' teenage hormones. Screwing her up. Bra had to stop herself for a while before she thinks of something stupid. Then again, this would be her first time she's put herself in this position. There had been some current attraction to older men that lingered inside her, that she never quite understood. This is Marron's uncle, after all. Her uncle. The fact that he looked like a boy that could pass off as one of her classmates, did not help either. Then again, she had skipped plenty of grades because of her inherited genius. Something that isn't really much of a big deal to her, but it is to everyone else. The blue haired girl catches herself again, thinking maybe she was coming on a bit too fast, "Man, I do need to go out more."

A fake hick-up to concealed said words. '_Idiot, you just talked to yourself.' _She pinched her lips together and kept silent, her words squeaked in her mind and her eyes fell back to the arm of the love seat.

17 shifted in his spot. The prolonged staring gets to him slightly. He wondered if the girl realized what she is doing and then began to bask in a narcissistic glow of his own charm. A snide remark would be fitting to wake the room up again, but he did not mind her surveying him. He may have had introvert notions for a messy while, but he did like the attention. If that girl had been looking at him for this long, there must have been something on the surface of him that she liked. 17 just might have wanted to find out. After all, she did not looked much like a kid.

There is this air about her, that made her seem 'different' than the girls his niece usually brings along with her – and then that's quickly retracted. A few pop-ups here or there for the last two decades, to visit his sister and there it is to show that things really have changed. The girl with the cerulean blue locks would have to make the move first, of course – but then the android would have to ask himself... how desperate would he be? Another date with a 'nice' and sassy girl he had met at the Gingertown county fair had been scheduled in a couple of hours. He folded his arms behind his head and grinned, lifting up his face.

Friendly flirting, that would be his next approach. No harm done. The minute things turn awkward, he'd just head back to his room. Then, she will have no choice to leave. No excuses or anything. It wasn't like she were his guest or anything, so he told himself no worries.

"So ponytail, you have a name?" The android quipped.

That sounded somewhat offensive to Bra. She turned her head and a replied, "Huh?" Her lips pressed into a thin line before she continued. "My hair's not like this all the time." Somewhat annoyed in her voicing, 17 reeled himself back in. Not because he is afraid or anything, but her spiciness had definitely caught him off guard.

With an open-mouthed grin, he laughed right out loud, "Haha... I was just saying that because... your hair's... in a ponytail." The male's voice slightly went hoarse. That had caused him to rebound back to his thoughts. His icy blues skid to his right corner.

"I know."

The girl's mouth went up and she protectively touched the end tips of her tied up hair, "It's Bra. Pleased to meet you again," Eye roll. "I guess."

_'Oh wow. This kid really isn't gonna cut me any slack, already. Interesting,' _17 sat up.

An eyebrow rose when he lifts his body, letting his hands fall to each side of him. "Again?" Close interaction with the female does not ring a bell to him. This catches his interest now. Strangely, he would like to know where they have met. His niece Marron only had two close friends, from what he's discovered. "You said your name is Bra."

She dipped her head and nods and he points his index finger to his head. "Excuse me, if I am a little intrigued. This is going to sound eerie to you, but when I scan you into my database here reads 'Bulma'. It's sort of weird, because usually when I get a name... I'm always right."

Bra blinked. She mentioned dumbly, "Well, maybe you need some tweaking."

This caused 17 to close his mouth for a few seconds.

Comment completely ignored, he would go on. His scowl faded, "I am not sure if I fully comprehend everything here, which is new to me. But you see, my niece has probably informed to you already that my sister 18 and I are both not humans – we are are in fact, androids. Which means, we fly_ and have powers._ So before you run out that door and freak out, this is just me explaining it to you."

It might have taken her a moment to absorb what is just transpired between the two. He must have thought she is human or something, or did he miss Pan flying off insane away from the building minutes ago, "What? …" Bra thought his reply was lengthy. She crossed her arms and tucked her legs up on the chair, her petite body facing him.

"Why would I freak out? My family hang out and deal with all sorts of freaks and weirdos all the time... " 17's expression changed. " – not saying you are." Her eyes lowered and her vocals do as well. "I'm just saying I'm use to it."

_'That's sort of depressing... Does he think I'll run off somewhere?' _

17 chuckled again, "_h'_I was a freak before I was like this. If you are not that Bulma woman, then my best guess is that you are kin to her."

"I'm her daughter."

"That explains it."

She uncrossed her arms, her deep blue orbs dipped to the gummy bag of candy on the coffee table, next to a half filled coffee mug, "Are you gonna share?"

"Hum... Depends. How comfortable are you, taking candy from strangers."

"I meet new people all the time. I'm use to it. I don't find you a stranger."

"_Awwh_. That's sweet. You really touched my heart," 17 cracked at her again. He proceeds flipping through the channels again. He could feel her cold glare when his last syllable had dropped and he smirked at that.

Ironic, that she is trying to achieve a prim look, while she bent over in front of him. Android 17 didn't have to try, he could see her black cotton lace panty stretched over the split of her pale white rear. The trimmed t-shape of the string is a dead giveaway, that that is a indeed a thong. He even notices that she had a rather shapely figure. The fact that she had an attitude and is acting like she is trying to cover up, comes as clear as crystal to him. Android 17 dragged his fingers through his hair, not taking his eyes off from her. Being caught peeping. He doubts he would be verbally put in his place or punished for it. Even years being by himself, he is still fully aware of his sex appeal and what he is capable of.

He even thinks she is kind of cute.

Meanwhile, the saiyan is left with her thoughts again._ '...Before you run out that door and freak out, this is just me explaining it to you.' _Those words hung in her mind for a while. The young woman guesses she must have done a good job, concealing her other half if he thinks that she is a full human – but then he could just 'scan' her if he wanted that badly to see whatever power she inherited, since Marron's father Krillin says they have all sorts of nifty stuff installed in them, that one time they went camping. She'd put a blue rocket shaped gummy candy and chews it silently while a car commercial played in one particular channel that he left it in. She begins to worry about cavities and then one show while he is flipping through, catches her eye.

"Nono, nonono_! _Keep it here!"

A bored countenance graced his features automatically again. Here it is. Cliche guy chases after his woman on board a moving train, in some desperate and cheesy 'romantic' classic movie scene. Night time rain, pouring heavily over his trench coat jacket. Him screaming her name in a loud and annoying voice, _"Dinna! Dinnaaaa!"_ The male lead role called. His voice cracked and he had a miserable scrunched up look on his face. Five o'clock shadow and mouth curling and then trembling, as if he were going to cry. It was too pathetic. 17 peered over at the girl whose attention magnified towards the shielded glass of television with glittering blue orbs and is wondering how does she not feel like throwing up right now? Pathetically pining over some fantasy. As if true love really occur like that in any reality – or any of their generations. It all is false. It looked false. Having seen enough, a gentle '_oops_' and the channel is changed. 17 had tried not to sound like an asshole, but concealing his bluntness had surely not been his thing.

" – wait! Why did you just do that!?"

"That movie's dumb."

Bra huffed.

"You wanna see romance like that, go watch your mother and old man. So lame."

"What my mom and dad– that's gross."

"That's how it works."

"No it isn't–" Her arms crossed under her bust again, Bra decides not to argue. She would like to enjoy the rest of her evening and she would do just that. She thought about how stupid her friends were for leaving her all alone. She didn't want to spend time with Trunks. Her mother will only ask her to help around with cleaning at home, just to give her 'something' to do. Even being wealthy and having everything she wanted, she would still have to clean and do her own laundry. The female saiyan would have to ponder, staying in a luxury apartment with a jerk, that that she found handsome. Who, clearly had interest in her and no wedding band on his hand... while she waited for her friends to return.

Search for Pan... she would probably get distracted by a shopping display mannequin and get bored. Or head straight home. While glaring off at her own thoughts, the android unaware of his rudeness, cackled at college football jock in a green letterman jacket, being chased by a murderer with hockey mask on and hacked down to pieces by his electric chainsaw, "_Oh!_ He got him!" Bra turned her head, she watched his transparent blues stretch in amazement and her attention went back to the screen, showing a woman screaming rather sharp and loudly from the top of her lungs, blood splattering over her face with a large shadow hovered over her.

"So... you like horror," Dully stated and side-glance and she puts her nail file away. An 'it-figures' look. "Do you even know how _old_ this movie is? Look at the effects on that guy, that's _so_ fake," Bra uttered, showing she wasn't at all impressed with her eyes narrowed. "You know it gets the guy in the ditch too. I've already seen this. What's so great about it?"

17 grimaced, looking back at the young saiyan, "Hey, don't spoil it! It's better than watching stupid guys chasing trains in the middle of the fucking dark. Like that'll last."

Spoiled, bratty and honing up to her bossy title, Bra attempts to implicate her natural dominance when she rose up, her knees dug into the cushions with her elbows bent while she is in a crouching position and cute snarl on her face. This was unfathomably new. The couch sunk with her extra weight, "Well, I'm supposed to be the guest, you have to respect me! Give me the remote."

17 chuckles again and yawned in a fake way, "Yeah, that's cute."

Her eyes lit up in flames. "I hope you are not planning to pounce me or anything. I think that poor stance already says enough, in itself. You would be a fool."

As if she were completely unphased by his string of words, proud smirk on her face and Bra positioned herself back down, to the corner of the couch. The cyborg blinked in confusion, seeing her giggle under her closed hand,_ 'Such a weird chick.' _

"You really think I'd really hop on your like that? We _barely_ know each other." Head toss and Bra is back to her usual pompous facade. Her prissiness poking from all dimensions of her.

She spoke rather quickly, "My beautiful and creamy soft skin rubbing up against your hard body, while you inhale the pleasant scent of my herbal shampoo." Her eyes hooded and her vocals rich and down to a whisper, when she finished her previous vowels, "You would _so_ like that."

"You sure that's not _you_ venting your fantasy from that little teenage mind of yours. "

"First of all," Bra stood up again, offended. Her voice louder at the end of her sentence, "... my mind's not little – and second – I get plenty of boyfriends!"

"Whoa, all at the same time?" 17 stated mockingly. "...Didn't know you were that kind of girl."

She placed her hands over her hips, "I'm not."

"You are not proving it."

"What's there to prove? You're just some guy."

"Just 'some guy', just some _guy_," 17 cocked his head to one side and he squints. He lowered his tone. His cockiness resurfacing and brimming from him. All of a sudden, sounding serious, "It's not nice to disrespect your elders. Open your eyes. If you haven't noticed, there is no here, but us. So go on and ahead and admit it. You know you'd fuck me in a heartbeat, if you knew you could get away with it."

"Huh?– "

"If I am not mistaken, you were not just salivating over me those very twenty seconds ago, with your little shampoo comment... did your own words get you worked up, already?" _laughter_. "Sorta sounded like you were imploring something, there. Just a _little_."

Sudden change of atmosphere. Bra's arms dropped and her mouth hung, as if she had been paralyzed by what he had just said. Such vulgarity yet it's compelling to her - almost threatening sounding. Bra may have had some image of what he had meant.

He could not have already spot her checking him out. Bra was a flirt, but she'd _rarely_ go that far. As if she totally ignored what he had just said, the demi-saiyan sat at the edge of the seat of the couch. Her heart rate, off the scales. At each aching and violent thrum, that beats in her chest, she had to take a moment to reanalyze herself. Her facial expression remained serene, in the other hand she still couldn't believe he had just said that. Android 17 could already tell she is clearly spazzing out inside.

_'How dare you!'_ She wanted to scream at him._ 'How is he not embarrassed...?' _

"Wouldn't you, though?" _Laughter_. "Yeah, you'd do me." He is so sure of himself. _snicker_. "… That's why you haven't left."

Someone had been coming along bit too strong, now. A little ahead of himself, she thought. Bra raised her index finger to tell him off, but ropes back her next sentence. He had just crossed that line now, bringing up some things. Things that would get anyone slapped.

"No, no it's not! You stop that right now." Eye-shift and quiet voice. Her bangs flipped when she tossed her head, "pft. Freak."

Bra already crossed her arms again. Eyes shut in concentration with herself. She decides, she isn't going to answer that and chewed her bottom lip. The channels were flipped again on the satellite TV and there is a man and woman holding cans of Cake soda and engaging in eye contact before their mouths connect into an affectionate kiss, underneath an orange and white parasol in a sandy beach.

17 squints.

For about a few seconds, Bra is able to ignore him. She squandered for a short moment – putting her distraction over the on-screen pair and changing the subject, calling the them 'adorable'. Of course, he would have something negative to say to ruin her happiness. Even if she knew some of the expectations she had for love is a little pretentious, she is not going to let him get to her and ruin it for her. She would rather 17 be silent about it. Not to mention, there may have been a part of Bra that actually wished that Pan would hurry back to them, so that she would have company with her in case she would actually like to leave.

Usually when Pan gets worked up, it would only be for a short while. The girl usually got over her small fits of rage and things are usually hunky-dory from there.

And then, "Eck, that's not how you do it. …Really, is _that_ what you like?"

"Ugh!" That did it, right there. Bra's blood would boil again. She flung a velvet couch pillow at him and he dodged it. "Now you're starting to bug me," she grumbled. "Don't you ever shut up?!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I'm trying to watch this romantic show and you're ruining it."

17 paused and glared. He bit the inside of his lip and she applied her focus back to the picture box.

"You think you can do better than him?" Cheeky smile and Bra points at the gentlemen in the screen.

"...Whatever."

A 'that's what I thought' victory smirk, Bra crossed her arms again.

Equal arrogance glinting through his eyes, 17 faced the young woman. He thinks he had just gotten just the right mental image to follow through with some of which she had said. For a short amount of time, he had chosen to derail his speech... and then it had came out, "_Hey..._ wait a sec. Now, now. Maybe if it's just me... _and_... it probably is... but that _almost_ sounded like a challenge. Are you coming onto me, miss?"

It was.

A gentle sweeping invasion. Two porcelain hands were already carefully rested at each side of his face, where Bra took his face into in her palms. Feeling about stupefied, wide-eyed 17 stared right back at her. The most rational thing for him to do now, is to draw back and quit messing around but he is not that. No. Android 17 doesn't think he is the type to be rational for a delicate situation like this. His trademark half smile on his face.

He tilted his face towards her, determined to see how far she would take this. He toggled with his cerebral cortex sensors inside of his head and read in neon letters and in red outlined the basic shape of her body that she is Bulma, but it indeed said she had the power-level of a saiyan, '_Whose offspring _is_ this?' _Bra climbed over his legs and circled her arms around his neck. '_There's only Goku and Vegeta… and that Gohan. Why can't I remember?' _

Her bossiness fused with the natural feminine huskiness with her response, "Well? Are you going to make a move or what?"

Confused. 17 blinked out of his thoughts and lifts his face to hers again. He asks himself again mentally, if he even 'cared' and then she closes in,"_mm_. Will I make a _move_? I think you are going to get into serious trouble with that mouth of yours." Her glare rivaled his. "You want me to kiss you... that what you want?" Android 17 leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers firmly, then pulled back. A faint smacking noise from their separation, "Here." So unexpected from him. Bra's mouth formed a small gap with her eyebrows rose, when their faces are aligned, his head tilted from hers at a safe distance again. He couldn't decipher what went on with her, but he adored her reaction. The adrenaline sure was there. He bets that her heart is racing. Bra didn't know if she was surprised he kissed her. She might just have been too stunned for words to even hit him or land a knuckle blow on his stomach. Not a very feminine etiquette, but he was touching her.

"Want me to do that again?" The raven haired cyborg approached her mockingly and slid his masculine hands up to her bare back, near the edge of her small t-shirt.

_kiss_. "Think they still do it better?" _kiss_. "hm?" _kiss_.

17 kissed the girl teasingly more and multiple times. Even he thinks what he is doing is a bit out there, but he didn't mind indulging for the time being. With that, the next set of vocabulary from his lips dissipates into thin air, when her slender fingers raked through his raven black hair.

"You didn't use your tongue..." Bra forced him more down more towards her, covering his mouth with her own. Soft at first... she pressed more against him then she assaults his oral cavern with her eager tongue. Showing him just that, what she is talking about. The self-proclaimed princess of the Briefs family, rolled over onto her back, giving away to his advantages. Neither of the two, knew what had overcome them. They rely on one another's body language to sate their current magnetism towards one another. As she devoured his lips, he closed his eyes.

If the matter of sowing oats in the apartment comes to mind, Android 17 wouldn't mind leaping at that opportunity. He had told himself, that it had been long since he had any 'action'. It would be wise for him to initiate them now, just in case there was to be any interruption or their time will be delayed.

After being first from breaking from their kiss, 17 would ask the saiyan first, "So... how far are you willing to go along with this?" The charming male exhaled. Hopefully, she isn't that dense. By now, this girl must have had some clue of what is going on. With a challenging gaze, Bra's reflective blues met his dangerous ones. Her hands smoothed and pressed over his clean shirt over his torso. The ending tips of his hair bristle up against her cheeks and one of her shoulders when he leaned in with their foreheads touching and the girl replied, " How far we'll _go_. We're just kissing."

Another kiss stolen from her and he lifts her chin, "That's what you think."

Face carved with mischief and his trademark half grin shown, 17 rose up in front of her. The glare of the chandelier behind his head, makes Bra squint.

"I can see you really want to get into this. I think I like you, Bra. I can already tell you're not like most girls," Saccharine speech. The dreaded sweet talk. His chin tilts down again with his eyes lowered and he caressed her upper arms and then it was he, that took her dainty chin into his hand. Remnants of his old self resurfacing, 17 continued, "You didn't resist me when I was on top of you just this recently, so why end it now?"

One second to himself, he makes a face at what he just said. Now even to 17, his moves were unusual. Surely, he would be able to charm any sorry woman's panties off if he had wanted to. It would not be that he is any sort of Casanova or anything – but this is the friend of his sister's daughter. Off limits.

17 joked to himself, that he must have really have been in a hurry to be kicked out of the apartment building, if he is willing to lay with her. He just got there. His cabin in the woods is no more, due to an irreparable incident that was caused by no one but him. In fact, there is still time to diminish this, but living in the moment like he always does, will always get the best of him but up to this point, it shouldn't matter who the girl's father is. He didn't care anymore. Depending on if either one is still interested or not, those questions will be answered once they're 'through'. Trouble had been such an adrenaline rush to him in the past, 17 just knows the young woman will be more than enough to thrill him for now.

If Krillin's food poisoning is as bad as Marron had mentioned to him in the hallway, then him worrying about his sister returning home isn't much of a big deal. Chances are, she will be by her husband's side all throughout the spotted injury a large portion of the night. 17 declares to himself that it would take all night. At least, he would hope he would. Small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. For now, he makes himself believe that.

"I'll let you have a peek," Bra's lips moved before she decides it's good enough to say aloud.

_'_Go!_ It's okay to have a little mystery. Why give it all away in one try?' _Bulma's voice rung in her daughter's head. Foggy flashback and an image of a woman in red lipstick winking at one of Trunks' colleagues, that had a crush on him and was asking for advice. Bra never cared enough to wonder if it all worked out.

_'Are you crazy?! – Don't show him that!' _Her conscience scolded her.

17 grimaced with one eye and stepped back towards the table near the TV as she had began to peel her small top cotton top from over her head. She decides that she is okay with this. A little skin wouldn't hurt the two. No sign from Pan, she must have went with one of her grand fathers by now. A flirtatious wink and an index finger is lifted up to her lips, where her cherry scented lip-balm had been smeared from him. A red laced bra is presented over her well-developed bust. Her eyes morphed wickedly into the shape of soft crescents when her cleavage interrupts from the soft bounces the young woman does with her chest, playing with the upper straps of the binding material. Her perfect c-cups jiggled like gelatin dessert in the fabric. Her ponytail swayed when she sharply turned her head, her blue hair landing behind her neck, "Wanna see more?"

Straight faced and unmoving, 17 concealed his reaction. His cold facade will do. While she would only stop in her underwear, the demi-saiyan would be seen keeping up with her provocative actions. She licked her lips. How confident the young woman had acted, shows that this _clearly_ isn't her first time. 17's hands find her slender back again, when she kicked her denim shorts off her ankles to one side.

The girl rose, draping her arms over his shoulders, standing on her knees on the couch. Their hot mouths bumped and joined again in a hot and smoldering french kiss. While they collide, their tongues spiraled at each sides of their lips. The sloppy lip lock ends with Bra touching 17's face and landing a line of kisses down his jaw. This had cause a small moan of satisfaction to pour through his lips, '_Now we're headed somewhere!...' _That line in 17's brain. It would be his only small line to manifest, before her felt her suckle hard on his neck. His eyebrows creased and his lips peeled backwards and separate.

Bra is already on top of him on the sofa again, her hands under his t-shirt sliding up the muscled dents of his washboard abs. 'Yummy' would be the word adequate enough for her to describe it. The young woman had counted an 8-pack and turned an intense shade of red – and then snapped back to reality, the television auto shuts off and Bra gasped, feeling her rear aggressively clutched with both his hands. She closed her mouth and made a small noise. "_nh_."

Bra flinched somewhat at her black waistband being snapped from behind. How she wished she wore matching underwear that day, she frowned. Android 17 smacking her backside and making it jiggle just like her breasts with both his hands. It startles her. Redness blossomed over her cheeks. The sound echoed in the quiet room, "You look like you enjoy a good spanking," He commented. Two more lashings. Bra yelped. Her eyebrows knit, feeling his bulge tented in his pants between her thighs and she inwardly wondered if there _is_ something down there. There had been a time that her father Vegeta have said that androids that are built as men, didn't have a manhood – but that is just explained from his past fighting experiences. Bra would want to know how would that count. She doesn't think those words would stop her now.

Another kiss from 17 and her head swam. They moved upwards. This had made Bra sit up straighter, straddling his waist with her thighs. From the collar of his shirt, the girl effortlessly tore the material down in half, while he sat up and watched. Things were getting a little surreal a bit too fast, but 17 decides that he will let her have her way... for now... He even shows off a little for her, by flexing his stomach and curling his bicep muscles.

Bra's damp mouth closed over and sucked sweetly over his collar bone. She rained kisses over his chest and her pink tongue swabbed over a nipple, where she gently bites. Slight change in breathing pattern and partially in a trance, 17 finds Bra's hair tie and easily undoes it. He sighed, undoing beneath her. Long coils of cyan blue glowed magnificently under the room's lighting and spilled down onto her back, brushing over her propped up elbows and her ivory shoulders. Another wince from the girl when she felt her bra unhook. Their mouths envelope again and wisps of her strands glide through the web of his fingers. Her crimson laced bra slid pass her elbows and her milky spheres bounced, revealing to him her pink and perky nipples.

17's head propped behind his arm, while he lays down again. He mused at the topless teenager that is looming over him and broke the silence again, "Wow, nice tits." Bra recovered her breath, receiving much needed oxygen after their mouths parted, "So... We're probably doing this already. I've been meaning to ask you earlier, but I didn't want to sound rude," He trailed off. His wandering digits danced up her sides, as he is necking her.

"_mmh_... hn_?_"

"Are you a virgin?"

Another moment to dig into her thoughts. Bra looked at the time on the display monitor of the wireless phone. Blue digital letters reading, _9:27_ pm. His irises moved, to see what she is looking at and she swallowed, "I've... only had one serious boyfriend."

The android lowered his eyes in a calculative way. One of his hands skid up to her thighs and he massages it. He didn't really care much for the rest of her sexual history. He noticed a little passiveness that rang in her voice when she uttered that and shrugged it away.

She played with her hands and he watch. Maybe Bra could be more honest. She did break up with someone less than twenty-two hours ago.

The young woman opened one eye and placed both hands over his lap, "Well, it's more like this."

Put on pause again. Her heart just stopped. The home telephone interrupted Bra and rung loudly at the nearby end table. Her mouth hung open slightly and their eyes scanned over at the area. 17's mouth twitched in annoyance and he shuts his eyes. He makes a low sound to vent some of that feeling. His hand stretched over to the receiver and he lifts it to his ear, "What."

A few seconds pass and short chuckles from him. Bra could hear muffled yelling from her side. 17's facial expression morphed and his eyebrow's pinched when he defends himself, "Lazuli, I don't have any girls over, I swear! It's just me! I won't take advantage of her," Bra sat up, blinking with her eyes stretched. 17 fixed his gaze back on the saiyan. His eyes met with hers again and he looked down at the phone again, his voice constructed regularity again. "She went home. Both of them did. What do you take me for? Be reasonable." 17 slid the wireless phone away from his ear. From what it looked like his conversation cooled down, he brought it back to his ear.

"Oh, well. I guess it is good, that I'm the one that doesn't look foolish here. Yes, I know that hospital. 50 miles south from here. … You too. " The phone is put back on the receiver and 17 receives a testy glance from Bra. She pulled her bra up to her chest and conceals herself. Then she removed herself from on top of him, picking her clothes from off the ground.

"Who's Lazuli?"

Unaware that he used his sister's human name, 17 brought himself back up on his elbows and turned his face towards Bra, "That's 18."

She is seen now, pulling her shirt back over her head.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I liked making out with you, 17. It was fun," Bra pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked towards the front door of the apartment. She knelt, where she found the long, leather strap of her purse and pushed it over her shoulder. She takes another one of the gummy candy drops, that was lying down on the plastic bag on the table and puts it in her mouth. "Let's try this again. Only, I keep on my clothes next time." She winked at him again and chewed quietly on her berry flavored candy while skimming through the messages on her phone. The device vibrates and rumbled over her palm. 17 squints and swiped it from her palm.

Over the air, Bra pressed where the buttons would be with her thumb, "?" She lifts her face up, seeing the communication gadget tossed and wedged in a tight channel between two of the couch's cushions.

* * *

"Mom, who was that you're trying to reach?" A grainy sounding Trunks poked his head up, picking up empty paper plates from a plain white table cloth.

Bulma looked up at the star speckles in the skies mixed with gradient blues, pass the palm trees and buildings of her city. She blinked profusely. Her yellow phone display screen flashed, showing an animated blue miniature icon of telephone hanging up. "Hm, she didn't pick up."

* * *

A high-pitched yelp from the girl when she is flipped onto a mattress in a dark room. The dreamy android above her assaulted her with his lips, driving his mouth on top of hers and plunging his tongue into her oral cave. He stood up half-way over her and scooped the back of her thighs with his hands, letting wrap her ankles around his lower back and pressed his body more against her. The frenzied pair sighed, grinding up against each other.

Bra would be left in nothing but her black thong again and could feel his hardness brush up against her clothed core. She whimpered delightfully over his tongue playing with her nipple and light nips, before he hungrily takes one of her creamy spheres in his mouth. The blankets a mess and strewn around them, 17 feasted aggressively on her flawless skin and lets go with a soft 'pop' noise. "uh_!_"

"Help me with these pants," he instructed heatedly, poorly hiding his frustration. They've been on too long. The demi-saiyan obliged. She moved in on him and yanked the material pass his waist.

"Damn it, all of it needs to come off," Bra cursed.

"Then do it, then."

17 kicked the rest of his bottoms off, hearing her comment, "Now, we're even."

The raven haired male sighed and stood on his knees, caressing her face and fiddling with the strands of the back of her head, in a gentle manner. 17's feather touch make it back to... he would describe her face being angelic. His golden earring reflect moonlight and he lifts her chin up to him, dangerously close to his tented arousal. Bra licked her lips. She tugged on the elastic waistband of his undergarment, revealing the cut of his hips, that lead to his pelvis. The android's smile grew, his mouth opened, taking everything all in.

"...Hey, you gonna suck it or not?" He rasped in a half piping in joy and in a serious joking way, but he really meant it. His boxers down to his knees, everything is bared to her. Literally up close and personal, Bra did her best to remain conserved – and by that... not look like an amateur.

The blue haired girl's slender fingers coil around the base of his hot organ and she tugged. She did what came natural to her next, "_haa... aah...," _As if almost instantaneously, he is weak to her touch.

"_mmm_. I can feel it swelling in my palm."

Another devilish grin sprouts on the demi-saiyan's lips and is seen by him, stroking his straining tool in her hand.

_Tsk tsk _from Bra, "You're not being patient..."

"Either you do it or I'll shove it down your throat. We both know sooner or later, that pretty face of yours is going to be covered with... _uh –h. ugh...h, uh... _"

Now, down to real business. Her pink tongue spiraled and flicked over the sensitive head of his shaft, she sips it before taking a quarter of his length inside her lukewarm mouth. Her darkly painted cherry fingernails dug into the skin of his muscled thighs. Clear dribble from the corners of her lips, slid down her chin as mild slurping noises echoed in the medium sized bedroom. The only thing that leaves the android now are his grunts and soft moans. He reached over to both sides of her head and pulled her closer to his groin. From a certain angle, is able to feel the back of her throat. The head of his member brushed against the girl's tonsils. Bra relaxed her throat muscles and gagged at a certain thrust of his hips. "mmh-h... uhh... fuck yes!_ ha- aa- aa._" His breathing choppy, when he slowed his against her and his mouth in the shape of an 'o' when he dragged his heady instrument out of her oral cavern right after he began to convulse.

17 closed his eyes, letting her pump his slippery erection in her palm. His breathing quickens again, covered her hand with his and took over, sliding his closed hand up and down his shaft. He moaned gently through his closed lips, pleasing himself in front of the girl. He is shameless as he pumped upwards, "Such a slut. You fucking love to watch," 17 laughed. His verbalized name-calling didn't offend her. The android closed his eyes again, feeling the side of his cock being slurped at. Bra removed her mouth from his sac. After a short round of gentle fellatio this time, she is snatched by her wrist and tossed back onto the bed's surface. Her panties are removed and she spreads her eagle wide for him. She hid nothing from him. A set of cobalt blues meet his sultry gaze again.

From moments then, Bra's violent writhing stops when he withdrew his fingers from her damp nether regions and the sloshing sounds of her dripping fluids had minimized. 17 taps her aching swollen clit with the underside of his digits. Her passion juices dripped down to his hands and onto the sheets. He leaned in and nibbled her ear and he flicks it with the tip of his tongue and then kisses an affectionate trail down her clavicle, "Man, you're hot."

"Beautiful," The demi-saiyan corrects him, recovering her breathing pace. "Call me _beautiful_." Devilish simper from her. "Well you can see, that's totally what I am."

17 laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bra narrowed her eyes and gathered the white sheets in her palms. "That's what I am. Though, you're right. I am pretty hot. Just... those sorts of compliments, I'm use to them. It's nice hearing 'beautiful' and 'pretty' once and a while, you know?"

Mid-talking, she hears him humming and the mattress lifts when she is seeing 17 climbing out of it.

While admiring his back and rear, she directly thinks, _'The nerve of him.'_ for leaving her during her speech. Bra lifted herself up, "Hey! I was in the middle of saying something really important to me, why'd you get–"

"Well, it looks like I almost made a mistake," 17 mused.

"_?_"

"Condoms," his hand dug into an opened sock drawer, where she sees him rummaging. He chuckles to himself. A random flashback, bantering of this, " There is a funny story I have with this... You'd had to have been there, to see it."

Her face doesn't change when he continued.

"Haha, you _do_ know what happens if one of these broke, right?"

Bra crossed her arms over her bare bust, "I'm not stupid, I know what they're for."

His knee dent the mattress and he climbed back on with a packet with a metallic sheen between his teeth. 17 pulled it his mouth and ripped the paper, discarding its parts to a netted trash can at the end of the room. Rather in a stale way, he muttered lowly to her while returning to his mattress, "Right."

Once fully secure with his protection, he breathed out and drummed his phallus over the damp area between her thighs. A quick and sharp shift of his pelvis and he is already half-way inside. Bra twisted in place cried out in both pleasure and physical distress. Her painted fingernails bit into his shoulders, her eyes screwed shut. "Ugh! Seventeen! – aaahh_!_"

"ugh... _aa_. So tight..." The android marveled. "I wonder how deep I can get this in_!_"

Shudders and deep moans. 17 gyrates his hips and tempo is gradually built up. The smacking of his pelvis ramming hard against hers repetitively, vented through the cracks of the door and bounced off the walls. "mm-n! Nnh-nnh. Nnh-nnh_!_ – uh- uh- Uh-UH_!_"

The bed creaking below them, 17's damp lips kisses the corner of her chin during his quick and strong thrusts. The demi-saiyan groaned, feeling her insides being stretched. Her hair in strews, stuck to her face. The increasing of his thrusts, make her more dizzy overwhelmed as he vigorously took her in missionary without any regret. She could barely blink normal and when she shut her eyes, she sees stars behind them. Her hands slid and wandered all different sides and directions of his skin. She admired his physique with her fingerpads. His hard stomach flexed where her digits spread and slid.

A pink tongue of his slithers and lash up her cheek, when one leg is lifted by him, where the demi-saiyan is rolled over onto her side. Android 17 began plowing the girl sideways and playing with her button. Bra's eyebrows creased, her mouth becomes dry. She gasped, watching his manhood disappear inside her womb – a part of her still wondering if all this is real or not. If they were 'really' doing this. 17 smirked against her ear. His pace changing in between. At that moment, he thought her body fit so perfectly against his. Bra's mouth invaded by another deep french kiss and his hands fondled her breasts. Their spit mingles again and dripped in thin line from the tip of their tongues and fell elegantly over her chest. He's lapped up the stream in between her body's bouncing against his.

Position changed. Her thighs, over his shoulders now. Hurried thrusts and echoes of his hips slapping against her plush tail bone. Sweet nothings whispered into her ear. Raunchy words and swears fell from 17's lips. Each of his arms beside her ears, her lower limbs hung above his back. Bra convulsed and shrieked. Her declaration of her orgasm, gushing onto the mattress. She trembled during and after her release. A sonorous exclamation when 17 climaxed next. He cursed and brought her legs back down. His body responds by twitching lightly. The android is raining tender kisses over her face. He crushed his lips to hers and then he collapsed in exhaustion over the petite girl, then scoops her body up on top of his. She burrowed her face at the crook of his neck while he is inhaling her sweat and perfume.

She regains full consciousness when the ceiling quits spinning over her head...

"So... I'm not saying that things are not going be awkward, once you leave..." 17 kissed the crown of her head. "How are you feeling about a second round?"

つづく

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note.** Soooo, I couldn't help but laugh a little bit because the title formatting reminds me a little of Yu-Yu Hakusho. If some of you don't know what that anime is, look it up it. It's legend. _Baa_. For those of you who don't like the way I made Pan. I'm sorry. She's not like that all the time. xP Well, she won't be. A little bitty argument to spice things up... you know these hotheads in this anime.

Anyway, _feedbacks_ are much appreciated._ It'd be nice to know how I'm doing... what I need to work on... what surprised you, what pissed you off._ Not sure how I wanna do the chapters... if I should make them long or cut them in half. Andddd. I thought I proofread this thoroughly... so if you guys see any spelling or grammar imperfections, my bad.

_For those who are unhappy of how I've already handled this pair_ - _Lemonphobes_, lmao - I personally think these two would be quick to leap into the sack as fast as Vegeta and Bulma did... There really isn't much Bra and 17, so I'm just saying that it'd be nice if some of you who have future complaints about 'lemons', to upload your version of how you think they would have happened. lol. I'll still review and support it. But yes, reviews. Not totally begging or anything... but it's nice to know how I do on my stories.

.

.

.

.

Uncut chapters... if there is any, will be uploaded in my '**Archiveofourown**' database. I will send links in my profile _if_ and _when_ this story progresses. Thanks for reading. Ciao_!_


	2. Sticky Buns

_ All material belongs to it's rightful owners. _

_S__ee chapter one for full disclaimer._

.

.

.

.

**warning**.

You saw the story's rating.

Just so ya know,

If you made it this far,

there shouldn't be any 'warning'.

_Tehehe_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

DRAGON BALL Z

**Buru Akuma_!_**

* * *

(ブルー悪魔)

"Blue Devil"

* * *

**Chapter Two - **Sticky Buns

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Long streaks of sunlight, broke through scattered clumps of dark, golden lined billowing clouds. A gentle and warm and fiery glow,overlap the passing ones, that drift over the surface of West City.

All the while inside Capsule Corp., scruffy lavender hair peeked through the narrow gap of a blue fleece blanket. A set of arms and legs pushed out through the airway openings. His vocal cords stretched along with his body. The rays from the morning's sky poured over the achromatic setting of his resting place, through the opened blinds of his bedroom. With his eyes half shut, the young man swept his comforter off of his body.

Sported in just his thin material and long pajama pants, he brought his body and sat up with his legs folded in and knees poking upwards. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, his knuckles scraped his eyelids gently. Both of his ears irritated from the battery powered alarm clock creating a cacophony of noise on the top built-in book shelf that is behind his neck. The male's face slightly scrunched up and his lightly tousled hair, screening his face. An annoyed sigh vents through his mouth and nose. He turned his head, seeing his work clothes neatly folded over a chair near his flat screen computer desktop and his deep blues dart back to the alarm clock. A hand clapped over the top of it, he reads the floating hologram-like numbers and blinking colon between them.

"..._ugh_. 5:30 am..." Rubbing his eye, dreading what time it is. "Sounds about right."

Trunks Briefs stretched again and pulled his hands away from his face and alarm clock. Both feet set to the ground, he stood up and began making his bed.

The click of a light switch. A long trail of illumination, hit and fold over the doorknob and bottom dark corner of a wall that is across the entrance of his bedroom. Another yawn and he switched his lights off, holding a bundle of his work clothes and clean boxers in his hand. His eyes glazed over and he begins his normal shower routine. He brushed his teeth, gazing over at himself in foggy mirror, with his towel tied securely around his damp waist. The gentleman spat in the sink and runs the water. A few gentle dabs on his face with a spare towel and a few pats of aftershave.

Almost fully clothed and wearing his cotton dress shirt and gray slacks, Trunks strolled down one of the stairways that led to the home's kitchen and dark living room. He finishes fixing his signature multi-striped tie, his blazer over his shoulder. There had been something at the end of the steps that made him pause for a short while. A small smile broke onto his lips. Trunks sees a middle-aged maid reeling in a long extension cord of a vacuum cleaner in both her hands and raises an arm to greet her.

Near the partially opened double door entrance of the home, the green eyed frizzy haired brunette notices the man and beamed up at him kindly, "Good morning, Trunks."

Trunks cleared his throat and adjusted his tie once more under his chin. The heels of his imperial dress shoes, faltered at the corner of the last step. "_ehe-hm_. Morning, Mable."

A gentle smile back to the woman and he cruised towards the kitchen, adjusting the button on the edge of his blouse, that connect to his wrist. An arm is pushed through the sleeve of his blazer and then another. He straightens his work blazer over his broad shoulders near another light switch, his elbows sticking out and tautly pulling down at the sides of the material and straightening it.

Once he had smoothed the imaginary wrinkles from his chest, his fingerpads easily searched and flipped on the knobs in the black room. Trunks gaits pass the marbled counter kitchen island and made his way near the stainless steel ovens and refrigerator. A jug of cold orange juice in a see-through pitcher, retrieved in his clutch. He opens the refreshment and pours some of it onto a glass cup he's gotten from a wood framed cupboard. The cabinet reflects light when he shuts it.

Up next, a toast with a little jam – that would be there, to quench his current hunger pangs. Maybe six or ten, nothing too 'over the top'. He wanted to keep his stomach light, for the next big dinner that he and his family is going to have that upcoming night.

Trunks's fingers migrated and felt the edge of the counter, where the porcelain jars of sugar and spices would be. A sticky sensation quickly caused him discomfort. His bottom eyelid twitch and bottom lip quivered, where his mouth vacuumed it and he quickly retracts his palm. " –!" Gooey globs of red strawberry jam, dotted and oozed over the surface of the tiled counter.

A plastic bag that use to contain dozens loaves of wheat bread, strew across messily near an outlet plug. Right next to it, was the unlidded jar that had the contents of the strawberry jam, butter knife inside. Bread crumbs speckled the area. The lavender haired saiyan grimaced after he shook his head in disapproval. Everyone could not be asleep in the house. He talks to himself at first, "Man, I can not believe this," he shook his head at the unkempt space and complained. That was meant to be said in his head, but he unintentionally blurted it.

"Bra! – " Trunks shouted. " – dad_!_" Dropping his hand to his thigh. "_Uch_ … one of you guys." The material of the wheat bread confines crumpled in his hand and he moved towards the tin garbage can, pressing the peddle that held the lid open with his foot.

A female sounding yawn floats near his ear. Trunks spun.

Hair tied up in a ponytail again and her bangs combed in. She is dressed in frilly pajama shorts with a ribbon at the top edge and a matching halter top. Trunks' younger sister Bra, covered her mouth behind him. Her shoulders sagged and she pulled herself a chair from a round table behind him.

The moment her tailbone made contact with the chair's surface, Bra screeched, "Ouch, damn_!_"

Trunks whipped his head over his shoulder again and looked at her. His face contorted at the sharpness of her outburst and he shook his head.

" – what's that cologne?" Bra flipped her wording. "What... reeks_?_"

With Trunks' back turned again, her eyes ping-ponged different directions. She noticed now, that she is still sore from the unexpected rendezvous that transpired between her and Android 17. Rose stained cheeks. Her blood rushed to her ears. Screeching madness within herself. She faked being poised.

"Haha, yeah. That was funny the _nineteenth_ time you told me that," He countered. "You wanna explain?"

She poked her blue head up and faced him with drooping eyelids, taking the route of pretending to be tired.

"Look at all this, Bra."

Her eyelids lowered like blinds, when he stiffly points out her mess, "huh?"

"Look at it. Tell me, you weren't the one that made this mess – because if that's the case, mom's gonna be so pissed. I'm getting tired of cleaning after you, sis. We can't keep relying on our maids."

Bra whispered absentmindedly under her breath and and rubbed her eyes, "That's... their job, isn't it? What's wrong with that..?"

"What's wrong with it?" Discussion mode. Trunks, changed his stance. "What's wrong with it is – I think you're missing something that is going to be important to you someday," he tossed a sponge in the sink and squeezed it out briskly. He rinsed it out with some pink dish soap.

He went on, "hmf. I can't even believe this. Oh wait – yes I can. Even I know, that there isn't going to be others that cater to my needs _all_ the time. You can't keep tossing around stuff and expecting people to just – _be_ there, to pick up after you." Bra pursed her lips, while he critically addressed her.

In inward laugh for her, because this is coming from a male that ironed his underwear. The fuming CEO rambled to the girl, as he cleaned the gooey stickiness and bread crumbs from the counter, "You know, I actually kind of feel bad for Mable and the others. It'd be nice if the house is a little more tidier and had some order around here, without us relying on them all the time."

His sister uncomfortably crossed her legs underneath the table.

" – That's what mother has been _trying_ to teach you. Apparently, _that_ hasn't sunk in."

Bra peeked from her forearms, somewhat agitated, sounding fully awake for a moment. A small frown tugged her lips downwards,"Give me a break, Trunks. I had rough night, I was gonna get it." The young woman turned her back on him in her seat. She hunched downwards and crossed her arms.

Trunks shook his head. He turned around and grabbed his bread from the toaster and he extinguishes a sigh. From the rim of his glass, he sipped his orange juice and turned to face her again. A disgruntled atmosphere loomed over each, mainly her for some particular reason – he still chose to talk. He didn't hide the terseness in his tone, "Well, I'd hope you'd be more self-conscious with your decisions, sis. Maybe you should try applying it next time." He sighed. "... Even more so... it looks like I'm having expresso again this morning."

Bra closed her eyes and gathered her fingers into her palm. When she scoots backwards in her chair, the rubber soles from its legs, scraped against the ground. A nettled moan roused from her mouth. She didn't feel like hearing that. Even though he could be such a 'douche' to her sometimes, he is right. "Yap, yap, yap," would be her next response. Whenever he isn't pining for their father's attention when she's around, he is always finding some fault in her.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the disrespectful nature of the girl. Of course, he would rope himself back in. Trunks would stand there and argue with her that she everything is easier for her – that everything she had, was _thrown_ at her feet – and he would ponder on what she could possibly_ not know_. Being, the neutral guy of the family – their peacemaker – this was not a topic he would want to disclose and spend all morning debating.

"Look bro, you don't have to speak to me like I'm one of your stupid lackeys at your work," Bra got up from her seat and pushed it in. She sets a hand on the top edge of her chair and begins telling him what he'd want to hear, but it couldn't work on Trunks. He could still identify the smugness in her voice, "And as a _woman_, I always keep my word... and I promise – no, I'll _try_ to clean up more next time."

He merely scoffed at her, "Yeah, right."

" –What?"

"I'm gonna go."

Bra frowned.

The dishes cleaned up and placed into the sanitary station, Trunks paced at the end of the room and touched the door's side panel, "Oh, yeah. Not that what you do out there... is any of my business, but you might wanna cover that ugly thing on your neck."

"Ugly? Wait a minute – what thing? What the heck are you talking about?"

Another sigh vented from him, "Yeah. Well... I didn't wanna say it before, but there's a _huge_ hickey right above your collar. Kind of sick looking too, if you ask me." Bra looked down.

Trunks suggested, "If I were you, I'd get that fixed right away. You know, before _dad_ sees it. I think we both know what type of reaction he'd make and you do know, pool parties passed twelve are banned, right? It's not like everyone in this family doesn't know what kind of stuff you're into, just doesn't look good on you."

Knot tied in her stomach for a minor amount of time to recollect, the girl tensed up at his words. Her mouth opened, but there is little reply. Bra was insulted but she didn't have the strength to argue. She is more concerned with the hickey on her neck.

"Trunks, where? ...Is it really that bad?"

Trunks' mouth rose up one corner, "My left – look, I gotta get my briefcase. You could probably already tell already... I'm _not_ exactly thrilled or in that 'mood' about working _extra_ this weekend. That, and you should probably change. Dad's gonna want you to train... you've got about... I would say at least, an hour."

Another glance at his wrist watch, "I'm running out of time, see you at dinner sis."

"Okay."

A hand immediately clamped over the blemished area Trunks described. Bra exhaled.

Some time later on, she examined the mark in a private bathroom mirror, balancing up on her tiptoes and prodded at it with an index finger with the door partially open.

A purple and red blotch. Scoping it out, she could feel her heart beat a little faster. Then she reached and touched her lips with her fingerpads. Goosebumps slowly resurfaced over her skin. She couldn't tell if that feeling is pleasant or not. Those raunchy encounters and she previously had with the shameless Android 17, sure didn't feel real – but it had just been.

For a quarter of the morning after they depart, she even thinks about him naked – and doing stuff with him again – _naked_. His hands on her. Them kissing. They knew virtually nothing of one another. Bra knew for a fact too – she wasn't _in love _with the guy or anything, but something that night clicked. She wasn't sure if it was even an it. But it was some_thing_. Of course, any woman would self-respect, would argue what she had done was wrong. It had been painful for the demi-saiyan that morning, that she sheltered no remorse. No repercussions or guilty feelings. Nothing. She inwardly labeled the actions, a divine type of penance. Quick and sweet – and something she would read in one of her mother's or grandmother's raunchy love novels.

For her sake, even if 17 doesn't feel the same as her after this particular morning, all Bra is proud of is being free. Could be possibly distasteful of her, to navigate back to a one-sided former flame, she gushed at as a tween. All of those stories, about hearing about how he use to be bad – and the ability to emasculate any regular human boy that she's ever had.

Bra wondered and is relieved, that no one had caught onto her pattern of walking. Even, physically. There was still a raw sensation in her womb, now. The sharp pain in her pelvis she had that morning, had subsided somewhat. She even comments to herself that Android 17 could have even been _bigger_ than the last boyfriend she had. Which, gave him more edge to to gloat. Furthermore, she kept thinking about 'it'. Her mother Bulma giving her 'the talk' before says that problems like those, improve in time – that was – right before yelling at her not to try it or letting her being seen trying it. Being part saiyan – hopefully, that would be an advantage for her healing.

Bra's blood rose up to her nose and ears. Even more embarrassing, she didn't want to rely on her genes to cater that sort of thing. A breech of disgust envelopes her now. Both hands over the counter of the sink, she pressed her eyes shut and meditates for a short while to herself to rid herself of the thoughts of 'him', before going through a stack of her beauty aids and remedies and then closing her fingers around a thin palette, that contained different makeup concealers for her problem areas. She echoed this in her mind,_ 'Guess this'll do.' _

After covering up with her supplies, the young woman's petite body nestled in fetal position, beneath a spinning fan that is attached on the ceiling.

While Bra sunk into a large leather sofa that is in her home's living room that is surrounded by potted and exotic leafy plants, she would fix herself, where she is able to drift off to her dream lands. The pinched expression she had over her complexion relaxed and disappeared. She had her arms crossed and her pale back turned away from the main television set and the coffee table.

A glossy cover magazine had been left open and a few bottles of nail paint and nail polish remover, littered the small area. Her fingernails a brand new shocking shade of a cerise pink. When they dry, Bra welcomes in her much needed slumber, burrowing her face into a throw pillow with a button in the middle. She snored lightly on the cushioned lounge.

* * *

Wooden clipboard in hand, Bulma Briefs jots down notes with her golden tipped ballpoint pen.

She nudged the top of it against her plump bottom lip. _Skritching_ sounds from her writing tool. The special paper in her notebook is grainy. Her big squared lenses on her face, reflecting luminance from the rectangle light fixtures above her head. Floor decorated with plain blue tiles inside an underground training vicinity, the woman is standing in her lab coat across a huge glass window with equipment over it. A team of other expert scientists stood by each shoulder behind her. The lighting of the room dims into a dark red hue.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and clutched the top of her paperwork, "Okay Vegeta." Rather determined look on her face, she nodded at her husband, who utilized his ki. He ascended into the air across from her. The prince of saiyans faced the opposite side of the window, where she is. His burly build floated backwards in the air with his arms spread. Attired in just socks, running sneakers and a just a pair of spandex shorts, his black eyes dart to her arm when she dropped it and gave her team 'the signal' with the drop of her arm.

Glowing and blinking patterns over the buttons and keyboards, commands are promptly being typed on their computer stations. Levers and latches were lifted and pulled. A group of laser bots surround Vegeta.

His session began.

"RAHGHh_!_"

The collision of a few energy orbs expelled from his open palm and the machines cause a quick explosion. More hatches open from the wall. Over his neck and different directions, Vegeta moved his head sharply. He is quickly on his guard. His body smeared in thin air. Vegeta after-imaged using his hands as sickles to negate the incoming and attacking machines.

The spiky haired male ducked at four red lasers headed right towards him. A barrage of beams executed from his hands. Into a pit of darkness, he swooped downwards like a hawk, where they would gather and follow him. He blasted the swarm of robots and propelled himself upwards like a space missile.

"Mr. Vegeta! Be careful!" One of the men in the lab jackets pounded his hands on his metal work station.

Albeit to Vegeta dodging the attacks, two more team members gave a frightened stare at Bulma. It was startling for them to see her hold such a confident expression. They would wonder how she would still be there grinning.

The gravity number inside the chamber, turned up almost to a solid maximum. Almost one-thousand times gravity. Vegeta screamed as he gathered more power, " – Aghhh! Ugghh! Aaaaaah_!_"

The room rattled and shook. Hanging wires swung. Sparks flew. Streaks of golden and yellow, caused a blinding light and flashed in the small room. Their shadows smudged. More screams from the grit of his throat erupted. The strands of the workers' hairs float and pushed back from the impact of Vegeta's attack. Constant flashing lights and different patterned silhouettes. Subtle cracks of electricity slid and popped over his knees and shoulders. His hair stood up straighter and is a scintillating platinum shade now. His aura emitted like a candle flame, whirring soundly around him. Cracks of electricity. He slouched over and panted before vanishing into thin air again and slicing the attacking equipment with both of his arms.

"Incredible! Your husband is a powerhouse!" One of the scientists, complimented Bulma.

Blue light over an elevator. Metal doors open and his daughter is seen strutting out with bags under her eyes. One hand and then two on her hips. Bulma's employees respectively move out of the young woman's way. Her mother lowered her clipboard and adjusts her glasses. A dazzled look engrossed on her face and she sets her frames down near a lamp, when her daughter sped pass some more of her employees in white jackets.

"Well, look who's here_! _If it isn't my twin," A cutesy and affectionate nuzzle.

Bulma nudged her cheek against Bra's cheek. She would call the saiyan, a miniature adolescent version of herself. Her braininess passed on. She was proud to admit, Bra inherited her precociousness and parts of her body.

Bulma finished pinching her daughter's face like any aunty would, one arm draped around the teen's shoulder. The younger blunette closed her eyes and exhaled gently. She pinched her mouth into a small grin. Her sparkling blue eyes leer up to committee that watched them.

"Wow, she looks straight out of a clone tank!" One of the impressed workers coincided – of course, jokingly – with a just as big smile Bulma had.

"Oh, come on you guys," Bra gave out a self-conscious chuckle. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms gently around her maternal figure, shoulders up. The lab workers were excused by her mother when he grip lightens from the young woman's shoulders and she had let go. A hand is placed over her daughter's forehead and she gave her a look, tilting her chin.

"It's pass noon, did you sleep in?"

"Hm? – why?"

"You're in your pajamas, still."

The demi-saiyan's body froze and she turned, looking towards the window her father is in. She stepped away from Bulma and uttered under her breath, "Yeah," Bra scratched her cheek and stuck out her tongue and winked, "I guess you can say, hanging out with Marron and Pan really wore me out." The girl's sentence followed by light laughter.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, sweetie."

A bottom eyelid twitched and Bra's conscience echoed at her, _'Yup, you had _fun_ alright.' _

Complete different note on the outside, she held herself all together with a stupid grin. Her father Vegeta jabbed a few buttons inside the chamber he tested his physical strength in and stepped out, hands on the sides of the door. A clean towel is tossed at him by Bulma and juice. A cold bottled refreshment containing high fructose corn syrup in its contents – something he didn't seem to mind – or care of.

Vegeta lifted his towel down from his face and dropped it over a nearby computer station. Both women beamed at him. Bra lunged at her father, sweat and all. She joyously threw her arms around his neck, surprising the man with a big and an affectionate hug. His hands safely rested over the small of her back. The male's dark brown eyes search up at his spouse, wondering what his offspring could be proud of – but then again, she is usually in a good mood when she sees him. Short time is taken for him, to gloat to himself. Bra lets go and pulled Vegeta's shoulder to her chest. She hugged his arm to her body. Bulma placed a hand on her hip, admiring the Bra's whimsical approach. Her beautiful daughter and her _prince_.

"Oh, look at this. Just a couple of hours and I'm already missed," Vegeta alleged. A proud half grin broke upon his lips.

"Well duh, you're my dad," Bra shrugged.

The obvious stated, she giggled at how corny her reply was. Vegeta just scratched his head. His hair down to its original black color.

"Well, then. Isn't that nice," he replied, flattered. "Hope you won't wheedle me, once we're _in _– and by that I mean... once we both step inside that chamber, once you go super saiyan, there better not be _any_ holding back from you. I would expect more coming from any sensible child of mine. You _are_ ready to train, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

_'No, you need to rest some more. Remember? - Oh, yeah. That's right. You hardly got any sleep last night!' _

Bra stood up straighter and Vegeta turned his back at the two women and smirked, "Very well."

He walked back towards the gravity chamber and typed in the controls next to the door, "Now, Bra. _You_, may not like your new way of receiving you allowance, but I think this can be _very_ beneficial. I would hope someday you will think that too," his voice deepened. "When the time comes... "

Bulma's mouth the shape of an oval, she blinked at the two. It had looked like there had been something in mind for her to say next. Bra standing between them, gave a wary look.

"Telephone, ma'am," A pale pink phone pulled from its hook with a curly cord, is offered to her mother by one of her gloved lab workers.

"Oh – hello?"

* * *

A series of white orbs with electric blue outlines, launched from two hands at a rapid speed.

Strong elbows struck the air when they repetitively bent, "Agghh_! _Ahhh_! _Aaaa_!_"

A drawn-out heavy battle cry, Vegeta unleashed a hefty amount of his ki that rocketed and crashed towards his target like falling stars and bursting onto the ground. Streams of light followed his beams. The training room shook as Bra had dodged them. Her feet used the wall as padding to drive herself into the air and launch herself up pass them.

For almost a whole minute, she had cartwheeled and initiated enough acrobatic moves to evade the elliptical balls of energy that had bone shattering effects and deflected some. The demi-saiyan misinterpretation where to land next.

However, it would be a large beam nearly hitting her upper arm, that had caused her to panic. She had tripped on her own feet and fell over on her side like a movie damsel. The wrong move. Bra shuts her eyes tight. She did what felt natural to her. Her arms thrown protectively over her head.

Bra dashed to the ground, "Ugh_! _–_ nnk!_"

Vegeta roared, "Pay attention!"

It felt like her body is being crushed to the floor, " – Daddy, I can't! Hold on, stop blasting me!"

Deep laughter rumbled from the pit of his stomach, "Well, then. I guess someone doesn't want their allowance!"

"I'm... trying!"

"Quickly, Bra! You _will_ rise from those tiles right now, it is for your own good! Get up!"

On days like this, Bra could never get use to her father shouting at her. She wasn't sure where he was, but she could still hear him, "I said, get up right now! –You are going to get hit!"

Slender fingers bend slightly inwards, Bra grits her teeth, lifting her neck up above her arms. She faced forward, chin dipped downwards and heaving. Tiny droplets of sweat dripped from her chin. A white aura just like her father's from earlier, lit from her body.

As from that moment, she _hated_ standing. Her cardiac racing at an accelerated speed, Bra stumbled backwards and landed on the balls of her heels regaining her fighting stance and sustaining her posture – before a large dent is imprinted on the bolted wall. _WHAM_! The girl crashed violently beside the huge window from a dishwasher sized blast, colliding with her upper thighs and torso,_" – Ack!" _

The large mass of energy dissipated and she collapsed onto the floor again. A thin streak of crimson ran from her bottom lip to her chin.

_Thud_!

" – Bra!"

Vegeta swoops down and and shuts down the controls. He instantly rushed to his daughter to see if she is alright and grabbed her.

This would be something he had got use to doing and he loathed it. The classic double-standard. If it were Trunks, he would have kept the gravity on high and forced to get use to the current conditions. The spiky haired saiyan cursed himself and scooped her slender shoulder into his hand. He flipped her lithe body, making her turn over on her back. Rather, roughly to her.

Upon landing again, Bra coughed. She whimpered and twitched from the recent blow and her loss of energy. Her eyes screwed shut at the pain shooting through her upper limb blood vessels. The young woman's chest rose and fell, "_OW! _– Why did you just toss me like that?!" Her complaint was loud.

"I have told you legions of times... In there, I am not your father. I am _Vegeta, _your opponent – and anyway it was your call! Don't you even bother giving me that look. You could have avoided it!"

Blood stains over her chest and pajama top, shown in tiny blotched. The back of her head felt tender.

"I _told_ you to slow down. You're yelling at me... and my body hurts!" She twitched slightly. "Damn it all, I'm just a girl! I can't earn money like this all the time." She grumbled before she jutted her fists down and shouted. "I _hate_ this!"

Bra shakily touched the wall and rose up to her knees.

"Your tone... –why didn't you go super saiyan?"

With a hand limp over her side, she finished dialed the buttons over the sliding door control panels and it opened for her and stumbled over. Her face damp with the humidity her body gave off. She glared at the ground and stepped pass her mother's workers. This is still highly unusual for him – Vegeta is baffled.

"So that's it. You are just going to walk out. You're quitting."

"I've already said it before. I... hate... training."

"Why?"

"You already know, I won't explain it," Bra's batted her eyes shut and shift to one side. She is seated on on side of her legs on an office chair and she placed her hand on one of the arm rests. Her panting slowed.

"Then, I guess this is all it will be, then."

Vegeta's eyebrows arched downwards and his forehead formed wrinkles, " ...I don't think you have any idea how much this disappoints me. You would rather be a weakling, than spend time with your own father."

Bra's eyes shimmered at his words.

He spoke again, "What, isn't that right?"

No reply.

"Excuse me, if I am just putting words in your mouth, but that would seem like the case."

"No... No, you're wrong. That's... not. We can do plenty of things outside... Just nothing that will blemish my skin – I just don't like things flying at my fragile body. I don't like wearing band-aids and getting bruises. I'm too soft for that."

Fake chuckle, "Soft?"

" –Lies_! _If I haven't recalled, last week you were doing just fine!"

Vegeta pace back and forth and she smoothed out some of the fallen strands of her hair that stuck to her face, "You are stemmed from an elite _warrior_ race! My children are not weaklings. You, Bra. You are not fragile. No! I refuse it – and now, I am going to blame your mother for keeping you akin to these _earthling_ ways. Numerous of times, I have told her..."

Bra cuts him off, " Look, dad_!_ If it's going to be that way, then I'd rather be some married normal weakling, than some – lonely, brainless – buff, middle-aged, sweaty – single woman forever, baboon who stinks_!_"

"Married– ? _Stinks!" _A 'what the hell' look tossed at her. "It's musk, Bra!" Vegeta's voice cracked – and an 'I thought you knew' twitch from his lips, followed, "This putrid odor, is one of the _great_ gifts of a job well-done from our ancestors! Blast! Have we not review your heritage?! You use to love this as a child! What is wrong with you!?"

The blue haired girl spat, "I'm not built for training, dad. Just accept it!"

"No! I will not! You will march back into that _chamber_ right now and you will transform – into a super saiyan – !"

A soft 'whoo' from behind them. Bulma stalked pass her employees who were trying their best to mind their own business, while father and daughter shout back at each other before them. A light pool of sweat had sheen over Bra's collar bone, reflecting some light and revealing evidence of a few hours before. She pulled a compact mirror her mother had left in a deck into her hand and gazed below her ear.

"Hey, guys," Bulma interjected. "I just got a call from someone... and you wouldn't guess _who_..." She practically sung the last word. Vegeta smacked his hand against his forehead. He palm slid down to his mouth.

Bra swallowed and sets Bulma's compact mirror down after seeing that she had perspired and some of her makeup had melted.

"Whom, Bulma?" Vegeta whispered next to her. He is partially calmed. Or – what it had looked like. "Is it the clown's wife?"

"No, you goof! It's Krillin_!_" Bulma clapped her hands together and a perplexed stare is traded off to her, from him.

"...How, so."

The office chair Bra sat in rolled backwards. It appeared now, that the heightened verbal tradeoff is diminished and Vegeta's daughter excused herself without saying anything else, after her mother and father continued on with the subject of the recent phone call.

* * *

"_Fugu_?" Bra enunciated, walking arm-in-arm with a decently dressed Bulma with a clutch purse in her hand at their downtown city plaza. Her mother in a new shade of lipstick nodded, saying 'mhm'.

The two wore casual body hugging dresses and ankle-strapped stiletto pump shoes. The youthful Briefs lowered her neck. Tips of her cyan blue hair, brushed over her shoulders as they stepped. She lowered her eyes, gazing at the cracks the the cement over at the sidewalk. They avoided an icecream cone that had ants crawling all over it.

Bra is relieved her mom did not choose to wear socks and sneakers with her outfit this time.

"That's the deadly fish with that poison, isn't it?" She looked up and asked. "Poor guy. What on earth was he thinking?"

"He said he had a drink, hun. ...Well, actually a few."

"But he can at least talk now, can he? … I guess it's no wonder why Marron left so soon. Man, that's got to be horrible."

"Mhm. I guess that's just some of the other things you'd have to know in life. Being careful with your body, for one. That means, no making 'dummy' decisions when you're under the influence." Bulma laughed after using her mock tone, looking up at the sky. Bra looked unsure. "He's Krillin. He'll be fine."

"...I didn't know they still served sake around these restaurants. Nonetheless, fugu. I thought that stuff was banned."

"You can get a license for it in the black-market. Live here long enough and you'll know this crazy city's got just about anything."

The blue haired duo swayed gently, brushing pass people at their very side of that street they walked without and making eye much eye contact with staring pedestrians. Though, friendly Bulma didn't seem to mind any attention all that much. They make it pass a line of lamp posts and a mustached police officer, that is handing out yellow parking tickets.

"It is a big city."

A woman with plain sunglasses balanced her cellphone and a stroller with an infant baby and a toddler in another hand. Bra grinned cheerfully at a group of panting canines and pups, that jogged pass them on their long leashes. The walker tipped his hat as a friendly gesture. A fox boy with a baseball cap is followed by his skipping sister in a bright tutu, that is blowing bubbles near their father. Then, a small crowd nearby huddled up together in a circle to watch a street magician, who is ready to saw a skinny and unsure shirtless man wearing a turban in half.

The clicking of their heels stopped when Bulma had lured herself to a certain glass pane, that belonged to a popular bakery that contained proper ailments for her temper tantrums and her sweet tooth as a child. A nostalgic aroma filled her nostrils. Her aqua blue gaze cascaded over the display of hot doughnut racks and pastries that were drizzled with icing, separated from her, "_Mmm_... Bra, look how scrumptious. …Come here. Come check it out with mommy."

"Mom, didn't we just buy a cake for Marron and her family yesterday?"

"I know, honey – but look... _lemon cream_."

" Mom, you are not thinking about walking inside of there."

"I'm just gonna look."

"No mom, let's go back. We've got plenty of things already, from the gift shop. You were supposed to take me to get more earrings, remember?"

Bulma glared and repeated herself. A little more firmly, "I said, I'm just going to look. Sheesh!"

Bra exhaled but she tries not to sound irritated, so she wouldn't get into any trouble. Silly her, she should never separate her mother from her favorite things. Even if she is a full human, she could be just as scary as any extra terrestrial or supernatural being that their family have ever encountered. The controlling demands an whippersnapper remarks, Bra would thank her for them. That's where she gets it from.

After swinging open the glass door entrance of the confection and pastry shop, Bulma left the half-saiyan with the keys to their air craft, where she is instructed to wait. Being inside of there for only a few minutes, Bra is able to snag a free cinnamon bun, a man in a chef outfit had offered to her. She uttered a kind 'thank you' to him as her mother walked around and snagged a few fluorescent colored napkins before walking out the door.

Other plans meanwhile, are projected inside of Bra's head. The hot and sticky globs of frosting dripped at the edges of the swirly bun and stained her fingers. She tilted her face and licked and nibbled at the sides. The sweltering flavor was rich in her mouth. Added, the mess the dessert had just made, had caused Bra to narrow her eyes. She would hope it wouldn't get on her outfit, even if she only would wear it once.

A familiar face morphed over her vision of the clouds, while she is chewing. Rather crudely and vulgar, a male's voice crept up to her, " How do you like the taste of that cum?" Quick and low pitch tone. Soft panting. As if it is spoken between clenched teeth. Bra nearly choked and spat out her food, eying the innuendo of phallic released, the frosting had set up for her.

One crazy mirage. It dissipated.

The young lady coughed – dramatically. She dry heaved and her throat rasped. She gasped and balled her hand up and pounded it against her chest. The elderly that stood next to a train ticket machine stared at her and nodded their heads in disapproval, watching her from the metal bench she sat on.

Bra's cinnamon bun ended up in the garbage, within seconds.

Her eyelids drooped like previous, _'I really need a nap.'_

"It's her, it's her! It's her! It's her_!_"

It sounded like a child. An assortment of foot falls pit-pat near the seated and exhausted girl. Bra touched the edge of her bangs and pressed her eyes closed. "Darn it, what now..."

A little girl in two french braids and ribbons at the tips, clutched her spiral notebook with her little hands to her stomach, giving her an inquisitive stare. She is across from her at the bench. What looked like an older relative accompanied her. Bra yawned.

"Are you Bra Briefs?!"

"mh. Yeah," The tears from her fatigue are wiped by her hand. "Hey there kiddo, what can I do for you?"

"I saw you on TV once! You're my favorite model! Sign my book, please_!_"

Interaction and dialogue is traded between the young women. Flustered Bra knelt down to her and scribbled her big initials next to a taped glossy photo of her with a fat felt tipped marker.

"Okay, count to three. Say cheese!"

The flash of the expensive film device went off. After they withdrew from their poses, a large sum of the pedestrians realize that Bra is the woman from the billboard ad of boots, that appeared by a blimp that is floating by a skyscraper. They swarmed in, bumping into them, holding up their cameras and digital phones.

_'This is the coolest thing ever. I can't wait to tell dad.' _

Bra grinned down at the little girl who seemingly idolizes her and reached for her long chain strapped purse, "Hey, wait up you guys!"

It started with a simple rummage. Her hand wrist deep inside of her zippered bag, her fingers brushed against her makeup bag and wallet that is inside and dipped different directions – and then it goes, that invisible yanking feeling at her intestines again, _'What the hell?– ' _

This time, actually looking inside of it, she moved her arm around. Her reaches broke into small flinches with her fingers, " Aw man – Please!"

The count of people that circle around her had reduced in count. They had quickly and gradually returned back to their lives within seconds of finding there nothing left interesting of her.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Bra sunk to her knees. "... it was in here, I swear..." The thought of wanting to gauge her own eyes out is seared by her appraisal of wanting to maintain public appearances. She pressed her lips together and sagged to the ground on her backside instead. Her ankles separated and knee caps touching one another. She grinded her teeth, before her apex hit the surface. The people holding their digital devices, faded group by group. Her face is shadowed by two curtains of her strands, fell over her collar bone.

Something blocked the sun and she gazed up at the source silhouette, that stretched over her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

* * *

One soft exhale.

A piffling and unfortunate turn of events for him. He thought sarcastically, this is what he _needed_.

Long strands of jet black hair hung backwards from the gravity of his position. An agonized swallowed. He licked his lips, part his mouth and breathed again. Crystalline blues snapped open and shut. The muscles on the surface of his bare stomach retract.

Barely anything on, Android 17 sighed. His right hand is passed the hem of his his chair arched backwards, where he leaned. The back of his shoulders pressed against it.

An elbow supported him, near a computer desk, where he sat. The wandering digits that belonged to him, sought for that frustrating and throbbing heat, hidden in his crimson colored boxers. His stiffness molded and tented the material of his undergarment. The minute he grasped himself down below. His torso is pulled up and he brought his body back to where he is sitting straight on his spin chair.

A gentle but firm grip at the base of his manhood, the cyborg had began to work his length just like the girl had done hours before, starting with minimal strokes at the empty space of his bedroom. Shallow panting in the empty confines. 17 wheezed and half-grinned. A hard tug on the cotton prison and it is forced down, for his lower body to be exposed. He lifted his buttocks and yanked the material down pass his mid-thigh. A hand clamped over his painful arousal again. Now up to its full length. Blood rushing to his loins. The top half of his erection, he payed more attention to, as he pumped it more vigorously and sucked in more air through his partially clenched teeth. His eyes pressed shut and his eyebrows pinched in concentration, he is loving every bit of it. Desperation hitching and he shuddered. With his other hand, he raked his fingers through his hair and tugged as he continued on more, torturing himself with his rough strokes. "ugh. uh – ug – … uh." Pleasuring, himself – while imagining that it would be some lucky girl's handling his cock instead. He grit his teeth together. A intense pool, builds in his middle while he attained an unfathomable spasm that coursed through him.

A lunatic bout of laughter rumbled in his chest and another victory smirk curled at the edge of his lips. Just like that, his hips jabbed the air. A cold rush to his spine and he erupted. Content shudder and an uttered curse. He didn't let go after his release. He rocked back against his chair and he dropped his hands, one palm facing upwards, his breathing ragged.

Android 17 swept his hair strands from his mouth. The scorching feeling finally ebbed from him and he is left with nothing but a tingle. Meters away, he heard bare footsteps. He narrowed his eyes and tilts his head. A spare towel, just convenient for him. The mess was comment worthy. There isn't any person there for to _preen_ to him about it. He cleaned himself off of from the clinging matter. The stained boxers he barely wore, is tossed into his empty laundry hamper.

A quick leap to his bedroom door. His very blonde sister in her pixie cut is wearing a robe with a set of blue silken pajamas underneath. She is seen striding towards his door. 18 is able to see him peeking through the crack of it.

He moved his lips before she made it all the way to his end of the hall. A low murmur that is audible to her.

"Privacy, 18."

She narrowed her eyes, "Gross."

He merely squinted back. This earned him another stern look from her.

"Hey, I pay part of the rent too. I can do whatever I want, can't I?"

"You're out of your luck. The landlord said, the shower pipes doesn't support _semen_. So, you can just stop."

Moreover, she cut in and spoke civilly some more in a conspiratorial way___,_ "And by that, brother. If something happens, I don't want it to be 'you'. You should really keep it down, or at least wait a while, until you get another place." She pressed her eyes shut, venting some oxygen and pressing on. "Really. You're so vulgar, 17. I shouldn't be the one telling you. My god, even Marron knows what you do in there. You should be embarrassed."

"That's messed up, 18. No, she doesn't. She's hardly ever around when I- which isn't any of your business, anyway – " he gibed. " – or anyone's." He avoided her look and his sentence seemed to have prospered no direction.

17 bickered, "A little self love wouldn't _kill_. It really shouldn't be that much of an issue. We all are adults, here. Aren't we? Besides, I don't care what you and shorty do. But you do know, it's still inescapable. That meaning, don't tell me I haven't told you so, if he has one of those human strokes when you two are in the middle of it."

"Whatever. You just – keep your freakin' boxers on, unless you're in the damn shower – well even there, I expect you to be modest. My husband just got out of the hospital. You're not going to ruin this," she snapped. His eyes lowered and he watched he tuck her rolled up newspaper under her arm and change her posture.

He threw his head up and cackled at the ceiling. Her brother looked down and lowered his tone, "You see? And this is why I'm _rarely_ home. You, always have to _be_ the boss."

18 sputtered, "Fine, I'll get out of your hair. I'm in the middle of filing a lawsuit, anyway."

"Against who?"

"It doesn't matter. Just – don't eat any of the food gifts for Krillin, unless he says it's okay."

They idle there for a few seconds.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I change my mind." She took her turn to squint at him. "_Don't_ touch Krillin's gifts, period."

17's frown deepened and she looked down and covered her mouth. He clutched the end of his door. A small chuckle emitted from her and the heat rushed to his ears.

"Yeah, yeah..." Still nude, he ducked out of her view and closed his door behind him, glancing over at one side, "_Hm_."

* * *

"I – Marron?" Bra tipped her face up. The locks of her hair, fell back into place. She stared at her friend looking down at her, holding an empty silver tray in her arms and passing clouds reflected in the young Briefs' big blue eyes. She blinked, seeing her hair is up in her two high pigtails again. She wore a neatly pressed button-up top with a red bow tie, ironed slacks and had an apron around her waist. There is a name tag pinned over her vest.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked. "Your folks going on some shopping trip again or something?"

Marron scratched her cheek with her index finger and Bra laced her legs and crossed her arms, sitting on the ground in her spot. The woman standing above her tilted her head,"Better yet... how many times _do_ you guys do that in one week?"

At position where she sat, a small grimace formed on her face. She shot up, more alert, "oh – _! _My phone!"

Marron arched her back with her hand on her hip. Her tray hung to one side of her leg, "Your _phone_."

"Yeah, I was freaking out about my phone before you got here... – wait a minute, what are _you_ doing here?"

Beside a small black gate that divided them from the sidewalk, similarly dressed ladies are replacing terry table cloths, are picking up dirty silverware and placing them in plastic bins. Some of them were dusting off middle parasols at the center of the tables. The saiyan squinted at the fancy cursive text on the window with a giant shade, that two of the girls are wiping, '_Peony de Restaurant_''.

Pigeons and seagulls landed by them and the light posts.

"I work here, Bra."

The cyan haired girl sighed and got up from the ground.

"You said you lost your phone, now?"

Bulma's daughter nodded.

"Wait a sec... Did you trace back? Where did you think you last put it?"

Bra adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and scrunched her face up slightly. The muscles on her complexion relaxed again. She channeled her breathing through her nose, trying to relax herself, "Well, I was talking to a classmate after we visited that karaoke sushi bar your parents were in. Right before she gave you the keys to that apartment you wanted to... show me... I had it that time – and then I remembered I left it in my purse."

"I think my mom texted me... that was about right before..."

Vision fogged. She silently fished through her memory bank,

_After being first from breaking from their kiss, 17 would ask the saiyan first, "So... how far are you willing to go along with this?" The charming male exhaled. With a challenging gaze, Bra's reflective blues met his dangerous ones. Her hands smoothed and pressed over his clean shirt over his torso. The ending tips of his hair bristle up against her cheeks and one of her shoulders when he leaned in with their foreheads touching and the girl replied, " How far we'll __go__. We're just kissing."_

_"I liked making out with you, 17. It was fun," Bra pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked towards the front door of the apartment. She knelt, where she found the long, leather strap of her purse and pushed it over her shoulder. "Let's try this again. Only, I keep on my clothes next time." She winked at him again and chewed quietly on her berry flavored candy while skimming through the messages on her phone._

_The device vibrates and rumbled over her palm. 17 squints and swiped it from her palm._

Eyes much bigger than before and at a stand-still crisis, it took her a moment to budge.

"_No, don't do that. Gimme," Bra plucked the device that was lodged in between the seats. A look of discernment shaped his eyebrows. The power button is being held down. 17's two hands touched the side of her neck and he seduces her with another kiss from his marauding mouth. Their mouths overlap each other's again and she closed her eyes, melting into another hefty and tenacious embrace again. Tongues spiraling, pelvises grinding. Her cellphone stuffed in her back pocket, Bra is effortlessly lifted up with their bodies pressed and against a wall in the empty hallway, of the sophisticated apartment. He squeezed her buttocks, making her whimper. She wrapped her ankles around his waist and fisted his raven locks, letting herself be overwhelmed by his kisses. _

_Astonishment rose from him again, "Oh, wow. You really aren't resisting at all. You like it rough," 17 baited. "Man, I can already tell." He nibbled her neck and sucked ravenously over her exposed chest and clavicle, causing her to spout a few more moans. She clutched his shoulders, as he ran his tongue up her petite jaw this time. His face nestled in her fragrant hair. _

"_17, I can't have any marks– " _

"_Says, who?"_

_"...this girl... who might get in trouble with her dad." _

_"I don't _see_ anyone." _

"– Holy shit!"

"What, Bra."

It would be a few minutes after that, she had placed it on the desk of his room. It was her pride. Bra couldn't tell her she left her phone in the apartment – nevertheless – _his_ room. She'd be in deep trouble. It'd be a _huge_ mess.

"I just remembered there's something... I have to do... " Bra fibbed. "I gotta go meet up with my mom! I hope your dad's okay!"

"Huh?"

"Sorry!"

A head had been tilted sideways. Seeing her friend dashing off in pumps, had to be one of the most bizarre things that occurred the beginning of the day for Marron.

A seagull with black beady eyes that looked like pin cushions, planted its feet above her neatly placed looks, seeing her as nothing but a frozen statue and a broom is handed to her by her manager.

_flap. flap. _

"Ok_ay_... I didn't want to talk about my new salary anyway."

つづく

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note. **Well, I'm pooped. Hmmm. And since this chapter is new and I couldn't wait to get this off the press... Grammar mistakes... are possible... With those, I usually tend to run little maintenances with my chapters. I wish Vegeta and Bra could have done some _hand-to-hand_ combat in their training... but - alas, I guess you can't dump all of that stuff in one chapter. And yes. People, who've scrolled all the way down and didn't bother to read an ounce of text - shocker - _17 touches himself too._ Trivia: 'Stick Buns'. Lol... sticky chapter indeed. Sticky counters. Sticky situations. Sticky c-condiments. c:

On the way 17 and 18 argued, I didn't make them use their human names this time. _Just because I know their names now... That isn't going to make me want to spam Lapis and Lazuli over and over and over again as an author._ I like to keep the way they interact during the nineties and keep it persistent from there. Of course, there are times when they do yell out their names occasionally - but trust me, just gotta know the times.

And of course... feedback is nice. Love it, hate it? Thought Bra was retarded? Was it too graphic? Not graphic enough? Should I not make the steamy scenes more graphic later on? Just hm. Reviews are lovely. I am hoping you nice people will take the time to do so.

* * *

And thank you reviewers! I answered! :D Ha.

_._

_._

_._

_Guest_ -There you go. :)

_elianni_ - Lol, really? Aw man. You know I was actually pretty shocked when I first stumbled onto this pair and a lot had never heard of them before either. Well, here's the new chapter. ^_^ I hope you enjoy.

_MidoriKiwi_ - I hope you've enjoyed some Veggie-burger this chapter. I'd hope he wouldn't flip out as such - if a new chapter is issued. He can be such a juicer sometimes. No puns intended. Even though, he really likes juice.

kirapika -Haha, wow. Yeah, the community of this pairing is small. Kinda cool that I've reached out to you. Your review was very kind. Thanks a lot. Here's the new chapter, I'm glad you liked it.

_Selypa_ -That's a pretty high score. Oh man. Even though it's been a bit that I read your review, I still get all giddy and stuff. Thank you. And yeah... grammar errors definitely something I could work on better fixing. So many words to go over, though! Nice eyes. Your advice had certainly been of plenty help for me.

_Guest _-Heyyy. Big fan of YYH. And yeah. :D Chuck Huber. Whoo. Really talented guy. I love his name. Chuck. Haha. I don't really see 17 being a very picky guy... so yeah, maybe some girl came around... I don't think he'd stop her. I don't see him as the commitment type, though. Spoiler alert. Everyone probably already knows, that problem may emerge later on. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. The Actress

DRAGON BALL Z

**Buru Akuma_!_**

* * *

(ブルー悪魔)

"Blue Devil"

* * *

**Chapter Three - **The Actress

* * *

Bra might have sprinted more than a half a block.

Her impulsive actions had sprung and left her clueless again. That invisible lump of affliction, returning. Weighing heavy in her throat. She mentally cursed herself again, about how irresponsible she was – what kind of idol she would be. Bra knew, even though there is barely an effigy of her to the public eye. According to resources, she still is practically a mold under her mother's wing. Just a bird, learning to sprout its wings. A situation as critical as this, it would be better if what she had between her and her best friend's uncle, to stay secret. Her mind filtered with bad scenarios.

From upscale glamour city girl who West City civilians appreciate and appeals – to trifling meddling whore, that slept with her best friend's relative. Trashy talk show television is does not look good in her career. It would be very devastating, if things went that way. The severity of the situation crashed in on the half-awake teen. Definitely, not a scenario any growing star would not want to be in. All one big stain. The whole thing.

Considering if 17 did back out on his word and told Marron that her phone is at his nightstand – if it it was even still there – Bra knew she'd be done for. Marron would start asking questions. She would flip. It'd been too late now. Bra had already envisioned how the explosion would be. The negative part of her and Marron's personalities being similar, they each harbored an intrusive side. Even Pan. Though, she is not in that current dilemma – they all, each to their own – had very bad tempers. A common trait passed on by their loving and caring mothers. Running from Marron like that. That was incredibly wrong. That was an incredibly stupid move to Bra now. Considering her family is already home now and it would just be very unsettling and disquieting for her to ask 18 if her phone is there.

Bra swallowed again to ease the uncomfortable beating pain at her upper rib cage. An additional uncomfortable tremor ran down the slickness of her throat and she sighed near a cross walk. She doesn't know what she's doing there. Bra cursed herself for being hot-headed and sensitive at the same time. The only positive thing about such negativity, is that there is no one witnessing her subtle breakdown. Just thinking about sickening event that may hash out, slowly wrecked her.

17 did mention, that he had retired from being a '_compulsive liar'_. How much older than her was he – that could have been over a hundred years ago. So, how would Bra know if he is telling the truth the other night? She still barely knew a thing about the guy. The situation caused an uncomfortable churning below in her stomach.

There had been a blur of a hovering yellow taxi , that had men with guns and ski masks on, that zoomed by. A woman screamed just like the horror film she watched the previous night and touched the sides of her face. Her dress lifted up along with the litter that surrounded her on the ground and gusted newspapers. Pan must have been nearby. Occasionally, their foreign friend Uub would join in on their vigilante hunts and stake outs. He, just like her retired parents, would also be masquerading in a caped costume and clearing international streets from any harmful crime debris.

A half a minute of jogging and pacing. The act becoming _more_ shameful in her head. The more she thought of it, the more she'd wish she weren't around. Nothing has even happened yet and she's already crazy. More cars zoomed by. Screeching and traffic. Faded honking in the background. During the road rage, boys and men still managed at whistling and cat calling at her.

Meanwhile inside, Bra is still fighting internally – and part of it showed, _'..Just my luck,' _Said shakily in her mind, she glowered at the ground and strangles the air.

"Just my damn luck! –I'm so stupid!"

The outburst had caused a tumult result in an instant. People snapped their necks at the young saiyaness. Already, they are whispering unkindly about her to one another and she knew they were pointing at her. The nosy part of town. She had forgotten. The alarming streak of panic doesn't end there for her, when another fatal prediction of her future, took over her mind. Swindling pandemonium and instant outrage, would be the result. That is, if her father Vegeta called and _he_ answered her phone. 17.

No. That wouldn't happen. That would be a catastrophe. She stated it in her head. Her life would be over. Let alone, Bra didn't let her own ex-boyfriend touch her phone. Not even her brother, Trunks.

Bra brought her hand to her mouth. She didn't realize she is chewing on her nail polish.

So far, no spike of any energy wave. Nothing 20 miles from her had combusted. For, it's true. It's something naturally built onto her. Just like her close peers, Bra would be able to pick up on any signature disturbances of her dad's power level. His ki in particular, would have skyrocketed tremendously, if something had rattled him the slightest. And though it's been told that he had calmed down over the years, that would be something that Bra would rather not see.

Much as, she thinks she is the favorite child of the Briefs family... in any situation involving her, where she knew is were guilty – the consequences that lead, could always be dire.

The girl feared for any puny person who had truly witnessed the wrath of her father's almighty saiyan lash-outs. A simple skirmish, for any brute example. Simply, _any_ rational person outside of their family would know by now, that Vegeta's temper isn't a joke. Son Goku himself being his long-time friendly rival had even commented on her father's neurotic meltdowns.

Calm exhale, winded from her mouth. Bra told herself to hold on. Maybe, she's doing it again. Thinking too hard. And taking things out of proportion. Doesn't mean that couldn't happen, though.

All the more reason, why she never let her father meet her boyfriends. During scenes that she'd rather be alone with the current guy she'd pine for, she might as well be dating both men – her father and current interest. Rather Vegeta admitted it or not, he is remarkably _territorial_ when it comes to ones that he would consider dear to him. If there is a list, it would be a very short one.

Destination sought and made. To the big and parked hover vehicle with many windows, that her mother had lent her the keys to – Bra is searching for them in her designer bag. There is a noise of high-heeled shoes jabbing against the cement, closing in on her from behind.

Eyes half shut, Bra glanced at the side mirror that is by the vehicle's front door.

She could smell the perfume that she and her mother had spritzed on earlier that day. A romantic citrusy, vanilla tangerine frangrance.

Blue bangs swung with her subtle movement, Bulma Briefs appeared behind her bemused daughter. She had a stack of rectangle shaped boxes with decorative stripes and with tags lined with golden seals, that contained pastries in her hand. In her other, a group of foil balloons connected to string, that curled in the ends.

The older woman skirts around her, "Well, don't just stand there and look beautiful. Come and help me."

A silent nod and the packages were strapped and instantly stored away behind the back seats of the spacious hover bus. Bra walked towards the right door as her mother climbed into the driver's seat and she vents out a hefty sigh. The door slammed behind Bulma, where she pulled it closed. She inserted the keys into the ignition and shifted gears.

* * *

A nifty phone device in hand with a cute pink case. A dark gray marbled layered building had been scanned over by a tiny camera's lens on it.

_WST 5498712 K. Apt. 232 _

One arm up, Bulma pointed to a group of windows beyond the hedges. She had read that out loud.

"Yup, this is the right address alright," she stated, her mouth agape. Bulma moved forward and the other blunette followed.

"You know, that wasn't really necessary of you, telling me to drive faster like that in the car. I was your age when I got my license, you know. I know how to drive," Inside the elevator, Bra is staring at her feet and the woman spoke to her. "If I didn't know you were in such a rush to see Krillin, you could have asked me to take the wheel. We were already in the sky. You blew that chance already, sweetie."

There was a ding and motioned through the sliding, dividing chrome doors. Blank emotion, masking her fret. It had been such bad manners to leave Marron in such a way. Bra was pretty sure she'll forgive her, but that still wasn't right to her.

Deep in thought , put aside. Although, the things Bra had agreed with 17 had been mutual at the time, this had sort of left Bra wondering if he felt backstabby. Maybe, just a little. After all, Marron is his niece. They are flesh and blood after all. This had been recent for her to ponder. She wouldn't dare label him a scumbag because he let her free that night, but him being so willing to spend a night of passion with a girl, that is a friend of flesh and blood. It hurts Bra to know if he would ever talk unkindly of her, after what they've done. It could be a couple of months since this, he could still spill it out. The fact that 17 didn't remember Bra's name, had given the issue some leverage. Maybe he'll forget again.

Right now, she asked herself what she thought was so special about him.

Why she still couldn't get her mind off of him after that night. With any ordinary guy, Bra is always confident that the person will like her for more days on, after they've met – sexual activity taken place or not. For some reason, Bra isn't sure with 17. She's been warned about guys who use girls and toss them, like old underwear. Before any of this. There had been only one camping trip. That was a long time ago. The only time, they ever interacted. She was sunburnt and had poison oak. She commented he and 18 didn't look like twins.

Bra only liked him for six weeks. His honky-tonk attire had caused her to poke fun call him a lumberjack. Something she quickly regrettedlater. He had easily avoided her or maybe, he just wasn't listening at the time.

The place where the 'incident' played out. It would be really tough to play innocent if people were to still found out. Just standing there now, had given her chills. They are there now, she and Bulma. Face to face at the front door of the residence.

Bra told herself again and again. She was just there for her phone. Nothing more. Don't look at him. No making eye-contact with 17. She just needed the damn device. If she is lucky enough that her phone is still in tact, hopefully she can send Marron an appropriate apology for dashing off like that.

This had been the only time, Bra had not felt like praying. She felt, not even Dende should know. She adored her blonde friend but just what had happened had made Bra want to keep away from her for a little while. She feels dirty all of a sudden now. Aside from that, Bra really wanted to know where Pan went the other night. Little did her mother know, this had to had been the fifth telecommunicating device Bra had lost_ this year _or ruined. Most of them were replaced because of her carelessness and irresponsible acts.

Only one incident from clumsiness that Bulma had found out– and now, this. Bra's shoulders slumped and she lets out a hushed groan. It sure isn't a big deal that she left her telephone at her friend's house, but finding it at a guy's room – her parents would never let her live it down. The inheritance of her mother's adventurous side and her father's rebellion is remarkably scathing. _'Just breathe,' _the only words in Bra's head now.

A perfect manicured finger pressed the button on a doorbell. Bra froze, shifty-eyed with foil balloons and a bundle of gifts retained from their flying automobile in her hands. A card saying_ 'Get Well Soon!'_ and basket full of goodies in Bulma's arm.

* * *

_Ding-dong! dingdong-dingdong!_

"Yoohoo_!_ Anybody home?!" The woman chimed.

Bra sends a sketchy look, peering over at her side.

They heard the top lock twist and the hooked doorknob rattled. One click and they are greeted and let inside.

Worrisome Bulma crouched at the end of a loveseat, where her weak friend rested. Her aqua blue eyes shimmered at his fragilness, while he stared at her through half-opened lids, side glancing at her, "You look so pale. ...I can't believe they let you go."

Bra stood a few feet away from her friend's mother, her irises fixed on the new carpet. .

"Yup, some hospital," 18 commented dryly. "According to the nurses, Krillin didn't _need_ to be monitored. They sent him special _prescriptions_. Apparently, the medicine is supposed to have kicked in by now. I've kept him hydrated all day," she laughed, scoffing a bit with her arms folded. "I'm still pissed. "

"And you're still suing those guys from the restaurant?"

"Yeah, Bulma. I'm gonna sue the crap out of them. Meaning, no stupid high-tech microwave oven and pretty dinette set will get _my_ approval– not after what they did. Even though... the stuff's pretty nice."

Bulma blinked after that sentence.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter to me now. The should have thought about it, before they knew who they were dealing with. I'll break them piece by piece and I'll make sure they won't have anything left, once I'm through with them."

Cobalt blues dashed. Bra peered over into the empty hallway of the home.

They said, androids power levels are undetectable.

Marron had mentioned her uncle being very social when it came to some noise. If he knew there were guests he would have appeared by now with something cheeky or classless to say. But then 18 mentioned to her mother Bulma that he could just be at one of his jobs.

Bra crossed her arms at her spot with a dour expression.

17 had always been such a 'free thinker'. The saiyan had not been around him long enough to witness much examples that verify it, but she's seen it herself. People she knew had mentioned, he would get bored and quit or he would be fired simply because of his insubordinate ways. The adults. 18 had claimed that he had calmed down during recent years. Everything a nostalgic joke to them, aside Krillin's recovering illness. The women the other hand, Bra didn't find it funny. She couldn't contact 17. Even now, for sure. Since, it's confirmed that he's gone. What's even scarier, is that there would be no use in trying to outsmart any person in the room. Especially, 18. Maybe it was just her paranoia, but Bra's brother Trunks had told her they had heatwave tracking devices in their sensors. Those androids. That could be true. So, asking to be excused to use their bathroom... to go look for her phone. Not going to cut it. She'd be committing homicide.

_'Well, congratulations. _Great_ job, Bra... You really did an _exceptional_ job here. You are now officially fucked... Guess all you have to do is wait now until somebody calls your phone. - Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wonder how you're gonna worm your way out of this one. ' _

"Bra?"

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she planted more negative things in her head, _'So, I guess this is it. You can probably bother them for your phone back – and when they ask what it's doing there, you can _say_ it just _crawled_ there.' _

"Bra, honey."

Things could not get that extreme when she slunk back to her negative thoughts, but she is overwhelmed. _'Oh man... what if that ends up in the news? You're going to have to change your name. Dye your hair... move to a different country." _

She mentally abused herself some more, cold fingers dug into her palms. Bulma sat up and called to her again. "Bra, I'm talking to you! Did you say hi to Krillin?"

"Everything's fine, Bulma. Just my luck got the best of me again." Her finally awake long time friend, spoke in low volume.

Stuffed in like a rolled pasty his blanket, Krillin yawned facing the lady that had just scolded her daughter. Meanwhile, 18 appeared glassy-eyed and she rubbed her cheek with her sleeve. It seemed like she is trying to comfort him more than herself. She jokingly called him foolish, shaking her head.

"Bra?..." Fully conscious Krillin pushed his blankets down and shifted to one side. Eyes averting back to Bulma again, "You brought your youngest here?"

A gentle wave and the young woman stepped towards the group of adults.

There was a shy aura from Bra. Krillin makes an indistinct noise, propping himself up on his elbows. 18 told him to be easy on himself. In a friendly way, he asked for a closer look, chuckling softly. Krillin shaped his index fingers and thumbs, bringing them together, making a window shape to look through. It had been a miracle to them, that he could even lift his head,"Yeah, I can see the resemblance now. Big one. You really did good, Bulma. She's stunning! Doesn't look a thing like Vegeta."

Laughter rumbled from him and Bulma screamed, "Hey!"

"Well, the similarities pretty uncanny. She does look like you, Bulma." He mentioned fast, without thinking. "_Actually_, kind of a lot."

"I hear that all the time," the comment dropped from Bra's mouth. There was a hint of acid. She had failed to retract it. Her response encumbered some harshness to it – she couldn't put her finger to it and Bulma lifted her head. "I know I look like my mom. People compare me to her. I'm pretty use to it." False grin to cover up, again. The sudden dejection had thrown some of them off. Bra doesn't know why rudeness had always fell from her mouth. Ithad become a little unorthodox that she had a problem, controlling what she'd say.

The married couple traded perplexed looks. Just for a split second. Bulma just beamed.

"Well, I guess I understand. You want to be your own person," 18 detected some of Bra's uneasiness and annoyance in her pitch. Typical teenage anxiety. She smiled warmly at her, showing her teeth.

"We all each have our talents," Krillin added.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I guess I'm just tired." Bra lowered her head.

"But... what's wrong with looking like me?" Her mother gave a distraught face.

"Hey Bulma, you gotta check this out. Look at this shirt _Yamcha_ got me," A snicker cracked and a big cheesy grin over Krillin's face, he pulled t-shirt that had hung folded sideways on the sofa. In big and bold, skinny letters that read 'I SURVIVED FUGU'.

The floor shook after the adult women fell.

"That's not funny, Krillin!" Bulma and 18 got up, yelling in unison. A sweat drop appeared over the back of their heads as well.

* * *

"_Ah_... that feels better." _clacked_. Bulma shuddered. "Ugh. Those shoes were killing me," the content woman sighed, slipping into the driver's seat, after pushing her expensive high-heels off her feet. Her toes climbing inside her comfortable slip-on ones.

"Bra. You look pale... and you're chewing off your nail polish."

The demi-saiyan removed her hand from her mouth.

Another groan from her teenage daughter. A smart comment had been so tempting. She was to tell her, that she is starting to believe that she's was a caveman with all those sounds - one of those special comments she'd give Vegeta. Bra sure was acting like him at that time.

"Maybe if my battery died, I'll have some piece of mind. Hmph." Arms crossed over her chest again, Bra tilted her head at the hover vehicle's ceiling after her grumble. She closed her eyes in her seat.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was just... talking to myself again."

There. It had been a good thing she did not charge it. All of that worrying, almost for nothing. A part of Bra had felt like a failure. The day of course, still yet to end.

While the older adults were distracted enough with one another, there had been a sheet of contacts near a blue binder that 18 had left over her kitchen island, Bra had copied down mentally.

Now, she isn't even sure. She had glanced over at that so briefly.

Out of the parking lot, while their vehicle's tires are still presented, Bulma is seen shifting gears. Eyes on both mirrors, she backed away slowly. A loud screech sound and a local news van with a satellite had practically hurled itself into the parking lot, near the blue haired pair. Lights on, nearly colliding with them.

"How rude!" Hollered Bulma. Her face a rosy shade of red. She slammed the beep on her horn with her hand at the labeled malicious group that had cut into them.

There had to have been at least ten people that climbed out of the opposing vehicle alone. Local news logo _ZTV,_ painted at the windowless side panel of the small van. A man with orange hair and a red cap on his head, handled his bulky camera equipment quickly and a woman in a tailored blouse and a pencil skirt signaled at the bunch.

Astounded, Bra leered at them. "Where you think they're headed?" She blinked.

"Where else? Probably to see Krillin," Bulma rolled her windows back up after letting loose like a foghorn one more time. "You,**jerks**_!_"

* * *

Deep breath, Bra stared at the telephone in her livingroom and took it in her palm. It had been a been a long drive home. At least, to her. In the comfort of her own bedroom, the barefoot saiyan climbed onto her full-sized mattress lined up with girlish and kiddie stuffed animals.

She punched in the numbers she thinks she knew by heart and swallowed thickly, holding the receiver up to her gloss stained lips. The door in her room is closed to preserve her much needed privacy. Bra cleared her voice, hearing ringing from another side. She reclines her back over a few pillows. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest again.

Finally, somebody picked up.

_click. _There is breathing she considered a bit disturbing. Bra waited. Her throat itched a little from not speaking for a while. She gulped.

"_Hello?" _Male sounding voice. Crisp. It wasn't something she'd recognized right off the bat. The girl told herself, it'd better not be a disguise.

"Where's my phone?" Already cold and blunt, the demi-saiyan rose and glowered. It was a pretty long day to her. Her ponytail swung when she pushed herself forward. She balled her comforter in her hand and leaned forward. Glaring and waiting for a response.

"_Ain't got no phone but the one I'm holdin' now. Who's this?" _

"Who's, this? Who are _you_?"

"_I asked first, mam." _

The young woman slouched, her mouth parted, "Okay, enough with the disguise. Can I please have it back?"

The man on the other side guffawed. Bra scrunched her face up in disgust, raising the telephone away from her ear. To make things even more worst – and considerably odd, he's disrespectfully asked her what is her breast size after she's brought the receiver back to her face.

Her comment was dry. "That's none of your business, you dunce!" She grimaced. Useless and scathing words, floating in her mind. Bra is surprised that she's even responded and vaguely asked herself why waste even more time.

"You're obviously not 17."

"_Well, that's not my age but you sure sound like a tasty lil' one. What's your name sug- " _

She hung up.

Sigh, deep breath. Her blue oculars pointed upwards at the glass casing over her light. Bra nodded to herself, envisioning the paper with the written numbers and pressed backwards again. The blunette rolled over in fetal position, holding the phone up to the wrinkles of her top. She wished he were there. She would rather not call him. Her heart is pounding again. Even for the stranger that had crept her out, the way she handed it first – that was no way she should have greeted someone over the phone. The happenings that had occurred that day, had made her lose touch of her natural etiquette. Bad mood or not, she would have to retrieve it back somehow.

Sanity partially recovered, again Bra is punching in the numbers over the glowing dial-pad with her thumbs.

Her body sagged if possible, where she laid. The sun pouring through her opened blinds illuminated her blue hair and pale skin. Just being there for a little while, she is able to feel the warmth soak over her. Over the ringing tone, she lowered her eyes and yawned a bit. A faint noise against her ear and then...

"_Who's speaking?"_

Bra's eyes shot up. Both hands clamped over the bottom of the telephone, she propped herself back up.

"_Hello?" _

Her eyes dipped to her bedspread and she pressed her mouth together. It took him a bit to pick up. Bra swallowed again and straightens her neck.

"17, is that you?"

She knew she dialed correctly this time, because of how he sounded the night before.. Suddenly, Bra isn't as mad that her phone is missing. How quickly that he had ensnared her just by speaking, had gotten her completely tongue-tied. His vocals, still smooth and silvery as ever

"_Marron?" _

Long curtains of tresses, slid and fell to each sides of Bra's cheeks, darkening the features of her complexion.

"No... It's Bra."

There was about a 3 second pause – and then, not being able to seeing his expression, Bra becomes more concerned all of a sudden.

The cyborg snickered softly, _"Heyy, only one time. Remember?" _

"What?"

"_We both had an agreement. One night stand? _One_ night. Only one, remember?"_

He gets somewhat defensive for some reason._"How'd you get my number, anyway?" _A hint of tizziness in his lackluster tone.

17 faltered,_ "I thought it was a secret. Who'd you tell? Was it my niece? Is that how you got this- I thought we had a deal - " _

"I didn't squeal."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Eyes pressed shut.

"_Oh."_

From the other side, he could sense her frowning. This made 17 smug once more. The heaviness lifted from his chest, and without any shame he responded, _"And so..." _Bra glanced at her side as he's soaked in vain, hearing him speak again, "_You went out of your way to retrieve my phone number, just so you could politely ask me to bang you again. Is that it?"_

"what_?_"

_chuckle from the other line. _

"No!" The demi-saiyan barked. "I didn't call you for that! Playboy perv! I left my phone in your room! I couldn't get to it, because Krillin and 18 were there. And you should know how Marron is."

"_Hmm... You don't sound very convincing." _

As red an apple from the neck up, she bickered hoarsely, "Don't let that big, goofy head, fall off of your shoulders. You're not even _my type_. I just want my phone back."

"_Hahaha. Yeah, I know! Because I wasn't _your type_ when you let me slam the livin' daylights out of you in my queen-sized bed," _He could already sense the rage fuming and melting from the young woman, _ "How many times was that? Oh, was it three? Four?! You know... very few times interacting with you, you sure do get _mad_ a lot. Kind of different from _last night._ You were so delicate and polite." _

Bra kept gritting her teeth. The young woman fuming asked where this is coming from. She continued her composure.

"_Seriously. What kind of friend sleeps around behind the other friend's back, anyway? Sounds like twisted stuff that happens on TV. Doesn't that just – mess up your 'trust'? I thought you two were best friends." _He inhaled and murmured. _"Are you some type of slut? - You wanna _know_ what I think about your generation?" _

The blunette cuts him off again, "Oh, shut up! Just be quiet! What about you?!" For now, she is on the verge. Once she had gone off, she probably wouldn't be able to stop. The demi-saiyan flared up, "You're one to talk, Seventeen - what kind of a UNCLE sleeps with their niece's innocent teenage best friend?!" Bra stood over her mattress when she screeched that.

"_Innocent," _Phone far from her ear time interacting with her, he already was anything but that.

_Thump thump_.

Small shiver. A cautious look over her shoulder and a frightened stare, when she saw a shadow go by the hallway near her bedroom. Her mouth a long squiggly line and forehead returning back to its normal color from turning blue, she returned to the phone that she clutched in her fingers, "You could have said no any time you wanted, you know." The girl snorts. " And it's because of you now, I feel filthy. You have nothing to lose, obviously. You, you'll get over it. Me –I'll have to live with this in my conscience for the rest of my life. I think we both should be _grown-ups _and admit we're _both _wrong. And you know, if you didn't look so young, I'd call you a _dirty old man_."

The tables have been turned,_ "..."_

"You probably won't admit it but you're just as bad me too, you know."

The receiver held up by the baby strands of her hair. His reply ghosted from his mouth, seeming a bit faint. An additional brief silence. A likely indication of how much he had wronged as well. And then... 'enough-is-enough' for him.

"_...5092... Pumpkin avenue."_ Android 17 unamusingly recited the address of the place he is currently employed.

Voice pitching monotone again, _" It would be best, if we don't discuss the rest of this ordeal over the phone. You're lucky I even, picked up."_

"Hmph."

"_My shift will be over soon. I am expecting to see, just you."_

For such a short conversation, it sure had felt long to Bra. For 17 to speak to her as if she is any regular 'normal looking' girl, this had greatly appalled her. The saiyan had held herself to such high standards. Most boys who she had ordered around, had always rewarded her three-fold with obedience. Regarding most encounters with the opposite sex, she had always been put up on such a high pedestal by boys.

Bra is conflicted. Perhaps, her mother's 'crush men' mentality didn't have the same effect on other guys.

While stepping out of the private limo that she had road in, Bra had wondered what kind of guy this Android 17 is. What his human name was. Another part of her is repulsed by him, after that phone call in her bedroom and she never wanted to see him again.

In fact, she could just get her cellphone back and be done with him. No imagining what they could be. It would be way out of boundaries. No imagining anything. He obviously isn't interested in her – which is strange and complete, utter bull to the self-absorbed girl. Everyone likes her. There was no need for Bra to keep reminding herself.

It was drizzling snow. Tiny frosty flakes of paltry, winter precipitation.

The private limousine driver she had paid to take her there, held an umbrella with a curved handle over her Bra's head for a short time, as she emerged from the last door of the vehicle with poorly concealed bags under her eyes from her make-up concealed. She'd grimace at thinking of what she looked like now.

Remotely familiar with flying, the girl could have gotten there a lot faster if she had used her ki. It was the simple-minded judgemental civilians, that worried her. They are also the reason she'd rarely used her powers, this day. Even over the years of relatives being fighters – they, and their children knew of the risks they may attract for even just a bit of levitation. Flying wasn't something Bra had wanted to entertain after learning it as a child. Being made fun of and _feared – _shunned_ - _ because she hurt some boy. That is partly what had jaded her interest in getting involved in fighting. She could still recall, being the strongest kid in her elementary school's playground. Being called 'bully' and other hurtful names – even though, it were her who had been victimized. Plagued memories, chilled her to the core. Even now.

The girl rubbed the goosebumps on her shoulders and watched the vehicle she rode in, get smaller and smaller after going pass the stop light.

* * *

She had met up with him. Android 17 showed up, just like he just said.

She stood now, at a vacant space. Right near a community grocer's parking lot with him standing across from her.

"uh," Bra carefully took her calling device in her palm and examined it, after 17 had extended a hand and held it up to her. Up close, he had to bend his head down just to look at her. Just like she instructed to herself in her mind, she did not look him in the face. Or make any eye contact. He would avoid her as well.

Small scowl on his face and he removed his wrists from his work vest's arm holes. The young woman checked for nicksand scuffs on her light up display screen.

A digital watch had been peeked at by icy orbs, on his wrist. He is revealed to have worn a plain white tee over a black shirt with long sleeves, "Well, there you go. Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah..." Bra replied silently. The tension of being in severe trouble, is gone now. She sighed, "Thanks. I thought I'd die if this didn't return."

She heard him laugh again, "You'd die for _that_?"

"It's figure of speech."

"mm. Given to the end of this day, I probably would have discarded it," 17 said, a dash of discernment and natural silkiness in his talking. "Did you even _bother_ to get any sleep after last night? Or, did your unhealthy soda pop keep you up all day? By the way, who's Rad?"

"ehp-Rad_?_" Bra eyes became as big as saucers. The name is all that she heard.

17 rolled his blue eyes and she checked her device again," Guess you weren't half wrong, about guys being obsessed over you." He raised his arms, clasping hands behind his head. "You might wanna check. I think he called half of a quarter of a million times. I picked up once and hung up. It was kind of... irritating. Like really, what kind of dickface leaves that many messages and calls? How pathetic."

"Hold on. RAD called!?" The amount 17 said, it was as if – Bra had disregarded it. As any of his words had not registered in her head, the teen girl frantically scrolled over her monitor again with her thumb. Her thoughts rearing in, frantic, "What – how many times?! Uch_! _You better not have said anything to him!"

The demi-saiyan lifted her head and he is seen walking towards the automatic door entry-way of the supermarket.

17 has heard all he's needed.

Back turned away from her, he raised a hand up and murmured in his low voice. Small half grin engraved, over his complexion, "Well, good luck Bra."

The female's eyes stretched with shrunken pupils. Beneath the gray clouds, it sure felt like she is hung in the dark.

Casual sex. That had been nowhere in near her moral code. To just walk away from something like that. Bra had made it so easy for him.

She had heard from other mother's that sharing her body with another person is a sacred thing – she had believe that for as long as she's been on the dating scene. Her mother Bulma had not established much teachings to her, of those standards. None of those values shared. Her grandmother Bunny, voicing opinion on such. Much, much worst.

Submerged in deep thought once more, Bra pinched her lips together and asked herself if she had just allowed herself to be used... if this is just the start of a bad path. Just from one mistake, it would look like she'd make it easy for any guy now. To be that type that will probably just 'enable' anyone.

Wintry breeze kissed her skin as she narrowed down her views. What a true lady was to her. Bra meekly reassessed her path of womanhood in that parking lot, that she wouldn't allow herself in such a state of vulnerability again. To just dump her body all over on someone like that - like she is an object – and could be passed around. What's even more confounding... There is no availability, nor evasiveness feeling, withdrawn from him. Just the clear simple fact, that he is done. Of course, _adults_ could move on like that.

No first real kiss or embrace. They haven't even had a decent conversation, or dated. They weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend... and they slept together.

The situation an easy let-go, but how it blemished her natural virtue... burdening a clingy on-and-off boyfriend she had just dumped, that didn't know how to move on. False empathy and borderline harassment, just so he could use her for popularity gain and of course, his selfish motives.

Factual. Any defamatory properties could easily be settled with violence in the Briefs' family. It would be a lot easier if the guy had come up missing, due to her father and brother taking charge and she would not have to deal anymore.

Bra asked herself again, if this is really how adults worked. That they are no different from teenagers – they can use each other's bodies for pleasurable gain without caring for one another. The only difference between the age groups is that, adolescents often mistake passion for true love.

Her fingers sunk into her palms, her phone resting inside a different designer bag she brought along. Although it is her fault from the heavy feeling growing in her chest, she couldn't cry. She wanted to but no tears would come out. She lifted her chin up again, seeing him proceed towards the sliding glass door entrance.

Maybe there is something she could do to fix this. Meaning, her state of mind. Things could not have changed that much anyway.

Quickness in her footing, the girl charged after him without a mental clarification or incite registered to plan, "17, wait!"

From the building, he is already halfway inside.

Another private meeting to secure the area that is surrounded by fences and some hedges. Behind the shopping building, Bra touched her forehead with her palm. She narrowed her eyes, her blue tendrils slipping down her shoulders. She dragged her pale fingers through a few strands.

"You want me to do what?"

"Please, please, go on a date with me," her voice shook. Same pitch as her normal vocals, but there was a slight twinge. That something had caused him to squint.

Bleak silence like it's always been between them, 17 airs out a small laugh and looked up at the sky, "You're asking me out? I think you're missing the point of no-strings-attached."

"No. It isn't about that."

Two steps in his black canvas sneakers and he rotated in place to take a gander at her, removing his hands from his hips and folding them over his chest.

"I'm listening."

The cyan haired girl glowered and went on with her centric speech, "So, I know it's one night and stuff but I don't wanna be labeled a whore. That may be okay with _YOU_ 17, but one night stands are not me. And I mean this. If you don't go on a date with me, you've possibly turned down the most beautiful girl in the world. And let's be truthful, how many girls have you met that are like me?"

"And all of this, because of Marron? You know. You're really bad at cutting things off, Bra. Pertaining to whatever issue you may have, I really don't think there is anything I would want to _gain_ from you. Right now, I am not even certain if that verbal contract had meant anything to you."

Bra watched him lean against the painted brick wall with his back pressed against it and a one foot propped up against it, "I mean, really. Are you joking? I'm not completely sure if you are fully aware of my way of living – but I don't date women, after I've had _intercourse_ with them."

Two balled up fists shook with digits tucked inside. Her knuckles popped from her dainty hands. Shoulders hunched upwards and she clenched her teeth. This image had caught 17's attention quickly and it puzzled him. He brought his arms down from behind his head and studied her expression. Her cobalt blue irises, hidden in the shadow of her bangs. What seemed like most likely, she will scream at him again. Being this is the place 17 is employed, this would be something he'd rather not prepare for.

Low sounds of a distorted breathing from her and he raised a cautious brow. Her fingers uncurled from her palms. Transparent beads trickled down to her chin, forming tiny dents, when she pressed her lips together.

17 cringed and moved from his spot. She's crying now, _'That's it... She's gotta be faking it." _

The shadow on her face became a darker shade. More warm tiny drips rolled down her now flushed cheeks. Bra trembled – the rigidness disturbed in her stance and 17 moved closer. And so he said in his head, there will be no energy wasted to console her. He is more concerned about the next sound she may make. If she's a screamer. What cursive childish tantrum she will throw to get the other people riled up, inside of the grocery store. Getting fired at his job, on his first day. Of all places, it had to be there. Whatever big emotional surprise, 17 severely hoped she would 'suck it up'. Whatever the reason, this did not look good for him.

Without given second thought, 17 gently clutched her shoulders, "There, there now..." He'd hesitantly sooth her between her sobs. A shaky, awkward hand came down to give her a pat on the head. Android 17 is a bit out of his comfort zone. Tiny sweatdrops appearing at the back of his head. "You'll find someone else out there like me," even if it's obvious that he is lying, he trailed off – his optimism fake and it showed, "I'm... _sure_."

A few inches of space he's given her and he drew backwards. Though, his lunch break is almost over... he would rather not be right here, monitoring her. What made things more disturbing to him, she didn't budge a single centimeter after he's let go. In a perturbed way, the cyborg took her body language to account for how she currently felt and shifted to one side. The deplorable circumstance, dawning over him like a dreary sandstorm.

Their hair and clothes drifts lightly and picked up from the wind again. He is to open his mouth to say something else, when his vocabulary is intercepted with thundering noise.

Loud chirps and A small flock of birds extended their wings and ascended to the steel colored skies. Jet black strands whipped to one side of his. His own light digits rose and touched his cheek. What had appeared just then... She struck him. 17 had hardly seen her wind up her arm and she did it. She, hit him, but it had not been forceful enough to cause any infliction.

Bra brought her hand to the collar of her shirt. Shaken and taken in her own bratty behavior, she swallowed hard and took one step back in her flat, fashion latex boots.

17 shook his head. A grim surface hung over his features. Breathing lightly, her chest rising and falling in her cut-off shirt that had a diamond-shaped keyhole bearing her graceful collar and toothsome cleavage.

It would be hard to pinpoint his next action. The girl's dainty wrist in his closed palm and he jerked her towards him in his wrenched hand. Her chest bounces. It wasn't violent but he had a tight grip on her. Bra's face pinched. More than certainly, how to handle it either. His face inched towards her some more. Rather than telling him to stay away or shout defensively like she would usually do, the awestruck female monitored any next action, while remaining like the classic deer in the headlights. Her eyes lowered and he observed her. She would easily ask him if he is going to hit her back, but she didn't want to ruin it. There had been something both electrifying and enticing about being in this damsel position. It made her wonder if it is true. If he really did use to be bad.

A notable reputation for being showy, Bra had often appeared weaker than she already is. Ever so often, she would use that to her advantage when favorable times may occur. Things are getting confusing again. Right now, she really wanted to experiment on kissing him again.

"Idiot, let go," Half holding back. Bra issued a scoff, a little before she had shrunk back in shame. Inside her ribcage, her heart thrummed even harder. His heady dark aura, masking the two of them. She could feel it. Little games he knew all too well of, "Hey, did you hear me?! I'll kick!"

He whispered to her, "Hey, shut up."

Bra froze. Her thinking slowed and her stomach is completely in knots. She could just hit him again. On the defense, she cried bitterly. Possibly, still trying to remain insulted, "That's not how you speak to a lady. Asshole."

"You bitch. That almost hurt."

On the cement, their shadows merged. Within a split second, the hard bejeweled casing of her phone, makes contact with the ground.

"_You're gonna get it." _

Loud crunch. Near a ice-cream parlor and café, Pan Son sat at a bench with an open package between her thighs and, snacking on soy sauce gourmet styled peanuts with a portable television in both her hands. The program she is watching, reflected against her eyes. Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of crimson as she leaned in and watched intently at a fictional pair that square off verbally in an empty conference room and make out.

At home in East District, this would be considered trash television. Her grandmother Chichi, she didn't live with her – but she he still very much in charge of the programs being blocked from cable at home.

"_Oh, Kite!" _

Pan's fingers curled into her palm and she brought it up to her mouth. Things become a bit loud making her uncomfortable and she turns it down.

"Okay Pan! Bladder officially empty, we can go now!"

"WAgh_!_"

Dressed in casual clothes like a civilian but with his fighting wrist bands, Uub lunged over her shoulder, his finger lightly dug into the wood of the bench where she sat.

Pan twitched in annoyance, a tad spooked.

He cluelessly tilted his head and looked over her shoulder. She held her device up to her chest, puffing her cheek and poking her shoulders up. A nervous sweat rolled down the side of his cheek and he closed his eyes and beamed at her.

"**Don't you ever sneak up on me again!**"

His mohawk flew back when her head swells up its normal size during her shouts. She pants, soon after screaming. The portable television switched off by her, she hung her head immediately. Acting as if she had been caught doing something. Shifty thoughts and Uub lets it go, he brought himself to the vacant space beside her. He stared at the crack on the sidewalk by his pointy tipped Capsule Corp boots for a while, then tilted his face up, coal colored eyes glancing over at a super market. A street across from them.

"Those two look happy," he did what he could, to make small talk.

Cheeks resting on her palms, Pan moved her face up to see what he is talking about. Her head gets dotted with more sweatdrops and an awkward smile pushed the corner of her mouth up. There hadn't been any synonyms for indecent in her head. Her blunette friend was sucking face and being felt up by a dark-haired grocery store employee near an empty dumpster.

"Poor Bra, she's really hit rock bottom," Pan gossiped captiously.

"It's always the pretty ones," Uub jokingly went along with it. He chuckled lightly at his own words. Not even sure if they're strolling over the same topic.

* * *

"One more gift, Krillin," 18 sat at the foot of the sofa, adjusting the blankets over her husband's feet.

Gentle laughter and the retired fighter relaxed in place. "Aw man," He spoke while he stretched. "Feels just like Christmas," her spouse looked up at her and joyously displayed his pearly whites. A package wrapped in blue foil and white ribbon. He shook to long rectangle box next to his ear and his eyes moved up a direction, "_Hmm_. From: Vegeta."

つづく

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note.** Uploaded for those who still read this, I guess! Sorry about the long wait! Writing quality stuff! It isn't easy! ;_; And... ~_~ I guess people like to read my stories and not say anything. That's fine. This might be that area that's a little unearthly to mention regards of _plagiarism _here... but girls - if you're gonna remix my plots and "swap names" or pairings... the least you can do is credit me. c.c Not nice FF users. Some of you are not nice.

And... I will admit that lots of stupidity in had occurred in this chapter.

Hmm. I guess that's all. Please review, they are like candy. It'd be cool to know, how I'm doing. Any predictions? What do you want to happen? (Newer chapters will knock your socks off!) Thank you so much everyone! *drops microphone and passes out in exhaustion*

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_AMBVLNT . ideal_ - Not a problem. ^.^ I'm glad you liked it.

_elianni_ - Okay. I just don't wanna overdo the boundaries on here, y'know? I'm glad it didn't seem too inappropriate for you.

_dbzfangirl1_ - Yeah... I think the release of their names had let down a couple of fans, who haven't the heart to voice about it. Personally, I don't think 17 and 18 would use their real alias very often unless they're at their job or with their romantic partner. xP Took me some time to get use to their names too. I understand.

_frozenhart_ - Your proposal! So Seventeen'y! Lol, too cute! oh yes yes yes. I've updated. I really hope you enjoy this one. Hehehe.


End file.
